My Sweet Prince
by onlyeolbae
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!] Chanyeol adalah seorang pangeran sekolah yang baik hati dan tak pernah jatuh cinta. namun, semua berubah ketika ia bertemu seorang namja mungil di toko kue. Seorang namja bernama Baekhyun yang begitu maniak makanan manis, manja, terkadang sangat polos, dan cengeng./"Seseorang mengambil kue terakhir! Dan yang lebih menyebalkan dia satu sekolah dengan Baekki!"/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**•**  
 **•**  
 **CHANBAEK FANFICTION**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **~0o0~**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **Author : lladyluck**  
 **Wattpad : lladyluck**  
 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Category : Boys Love**  
 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi**  
 **Rate : T-M**  
 **Bahasa Indonesia**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Note :**  
 **cerita ini sudah di post di wattpad dengan nama author yang sama**

•  
 **•**  
 **Chapter 1**  
 **•**  
 **•**

Kediaman keluarga Park pagi ini tampak sedikit ribut karena suara seorang wanita yang mengusik kamar seorang saudaranya. Tuan Park yang terhormat, memiliki satu orang putra, dan satu orang putri yang selalu ribut namun terkadang akur.

Pagi ini, tidur seorang Park Chanyeol sama sekali tak nyenyak dikarenakan sang kakak perempuannya, Park Yoora mengganggunya di pagi buta. Yakni pukul 05.00 pagi. Bahkan saat itu matahari masih menyembunyikan sosoknya.

"Ayolah Chan!" Bujuk Yoora sambil menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol yang masih terlentang tidur di atas kasur king sizenya.

"Noona.. kumohon, aku baru tidur 2 jam yang lalu.." Chanyeol masih menutup matanya, namun mulutnya tetap menjawab ucapan sang kakak.

"Ayolah, baru kali ini aku memohon padamu. Aku kuliah sampai malam, dan aku tidak punya waktu membeli kue dengan diskon besar-besaran seperti itu."

"Noona bisa membelinya besok.."

"Aniya, diskonnya hanya hari ini. Lagipula, jika membeli kue hari ini kita bisa mendapatkan gantungan kue lucu berbentuk muffin! Jika kau membelikannya untukku, akan kuberikan gantungannya untukmu." Yoora menambah kekuatannya menggoyangkan selinut yang digunakan Chanyeol.

Namja jangkung itu benar-benar lelah menghadapi sang kakak bahkan sekarang sudah hampir satu jam berlalu dan sebentar lagi akan menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi. Dan Chanyeol hanya mendapat waktu tidur selama dua jam karena asik bermain game.

"Sepulang sekolah, belikan aku kue itu Chan! Jika tidak, aku akan menyebarkan nomor ponselmu ke seluruh teman perempuanku!" Ancam Yoora membuat seketika Chanyeol membuka matanya kemudian menatap Kakaknya tajam.

"Baiklah. Dan jangan coba-coba menyebar nomor ponselku. Karena hal itu, mereka selalu menerorku." Yoora tersenyum kemudian mencubit pipi Chanyeol gemas.

"Kyaa! Terima kasih Chan, nanti kuganti uangmu. Ingat kuenya ya~" setelah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, Yoora akhirnya keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan aura penuh kemenangan.

Chanyeol menatap pintu yang tertutup hanya bisa terdiam. Kepalanya begitu berat apalagi setelah menyetujui perminataan kakaknya. Chanyeol beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagu Chanyeol membersihkan dirinya, berpakaian, dan bersiap-siap. Suara ibunya yang berada di lantai bawah sudah bisa ia dengar walaupun kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Chanyeol mengambil tasnya kemudian turun menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan pagi-pagi eoh?" Suara baritone dari sang kepala keluarga, tuan Park melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Yoora yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Hahaha, apa yang appa katakan? Kami selalu akur, mungkin yang ribut pagi-pagi itu suara tetangga," Yoora tertawa garing membuat ayahnya mengangguk paham.

Chanyeol menonton akting kakaknya hanya menatap malas. ' _Dasar noona licik_!' Batin Chanyeol tetap pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Sstt, sebaiknya kalian berhenti bertengkar. Eomma dan appa akan pergi ke Perancis untuk urusan kerja minggu ini, kalian bersikaplah baik." Ibu mereka menengahi sambil membawakan roti bakar dan beberapa telur mata sapi untuk menjadi menu pagi ini.

"Um, benar. Karena aku akan lebih sering pulang malam, aku curiga Channie akan membawa pacarnya ke rumah berduaan~" Yoora mengedipkan matanya membuat Chanyeol yang memegang garpu di tangan kirinya sangat ingin menancapkannya di dahi kakaknya.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih," aku Chanyeol melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal setahuku kau begitu populer." Ucap Yoora melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

Ya, Chanyeol memang populer. Namun namja jangkung itu sama sekali tak tertarik menjadikan mereka salah satu pacarnya. Contohnya adalah hari ini.

Selesai sarapan, lalu berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil sportnya, Chanyeol begitu digilai para wanita di sekolahnya. Siswa kelas XI itu terkenal karena wajahnya yang tampan, kecerdasan, bahkan latar belakang yang memadai. Ah, satu lagi, Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik hati. Contohnya ketika seorang gadis menyatakan cintanya, ia akan menolak gadis itu dengan halus dan berbagai alasan yang menyakinkan.

Walaupun sedikit kantung mata menghiasi wajahnya, itu tak membuat pesona Chanyeol runtuh pagi ini. Seperti biasa, para siswa siswi di sekolah yang menatapnya tak luput dari bisikan-bisikan mengenai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkankan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang pagi ini sudah ramai. Namja jangkung itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika seorang gadis cantik menghadang jalannya ketika hendak masuk ke kelas. Gadis itu begitu cantik, dan bahkan Chanyeol mengakui itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, hari ini aku membuat biskuit susu. Aku membuatnya sepenuh hati, bisakah kau menerimanya?" Ucap gadis itu yang sama sekali tak Chanyeol kenal.

Karena tak enak hati untuk menolak, Chanyeol hanya bisa menerima pemberian gadis itu. Sontak itu membuat gumaman orang-orang sekitar. Gadis cantik itu berpamitan dari hadapan Chanyeol yang menatap bungkusan di tangannya.

"Uwoh! Lihatlah dirimu, kau baru saja diberikan bingkisan oleh ketua cheers, Irene!" Seru Sehun yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Chanyeol menatap Sehun sekilas kemudian menghela nafasnya ketika kerumunan tadi sudah membubarkan diri.

"Aah, jadi namanya Irene?"

"Keterlaluan sekali kau tak tahu gadis itu." Sambung jongin kini menyembul di sebelah Sehun.

"Entahlah," Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas, melewati Jongin dan Sehun yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Yak, aku heran denganmu, kenapa kau tidak pacari saja Irene? Dia cantik, ketua cheers, baik, dan pintar masak. Aku yakin kalian akan menjadi pasangan serasi." Sehun mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di kursinya sambil memandang Sehun dan Jongin yang duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Satu hal jika ia tidak ingin berpacaran dengan wanita.. Chanyeol! Apa kau gay?" Jongin kini menebak namun Chanyeol tak merespon.

"Bodoh, Dia memiliki banyak wanita yang bisa ia pacari, kenapa harus memilih laki-laki?!" Sehun kini protes membuat Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Hari ini aku hanya dapat tidur dua jam, dan kalian malah bertengkar di hadapanku."

"Ah, maaf. Tapi yaah, tetap saja aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak pernah mengencani satu gadispun di sekolah ini?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya gusar dan Jongin hanya mengehela nafasnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Satu-satunya hal logis Chanyeol tak ingin berpacaran adalah karena dia gay!" Sehun melotot ke arah Jongin.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengatakan hal konyol." Ucap Sehun dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ah, bisakah kalian diam? Aku tidak ingin berpacaran bukan berarti seperti asumsi kalian. Baik itu laki-laki atau wanita aku tak perduli." Chanyeol mendelik sampai akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Dia terlalu lelah meladeni dua sahabat di depannya ini. Terlebih lagi mereka membahas tentang cinta.

Padahal sampai sekarang, Chanyeol belum menemukan orang yang mampu membuatnya tertarik.

.  
 _/My Sweet Prince/_  
.

Sepulang sekolah, hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya, suara pesan masuk berbunyi dari arah ponsel Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu dengan malas menatap layar datar ponselnya yang berisi pesan dari kakaknya, Yoora.

 _From : Noona_  
 _To : Channie_

 _Ingat! Belikan aku kue dengan diskon besar-besaran di café XOXO_!

Sore ini begitu berat bagi Chanyeol. Namja itu menutup ponselnya kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Chanyeol tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Begitu ramai di café itu membuat Chanyeol susah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Café XOXO adalah café yang baru saja buka dua bulan lalu. Tak heran jika banyak sekali masyarakat yang berbondong-bondong ingin menikmati hidangan di café itu.

Namja jangkung itu turun dari mobilnya kemudian masuk ke dalam café yang dominan isinya adalah para wanita yang sedang menikmati secangkir minuman. Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Iapun segera berjalan ke arah rak kue bertuliskan diskon dengan spidol tebal. Berwarna merah terang. Matanya menangkap satu kotak kue ukuran besar yang kebetulan tersisa satu membuatnya langsung cepat mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Ah!" Pekik seseorang ketika kue tersebut sudah jatuh ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Aaargh! Ku-kue yang dijual terbatas.." ucap seorang pria mungil yang kini mengeluarkan nada parau dari mulutnya sambil menatap kotak kue di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya menatap seorang pria kecil yang memakai baju seragam sama seperti seragamnya tampak memasang wajah kecewa. Namja itu terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Ada apa?" Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara dan seketika tangan namja mungil itu berada di atas kotak kue yang di pegang Chanyeol.

Sontak hal itu membuat Chanyeol melotot kaget. Lelaki mungil di depannya tampak mencoba merebut kotak kue yang baru saja ia dapatkan beberapa menit lalu.

"E-eh, tu-tunggu! Apa-apaan ini eoh?!"

"Berikan padaku! Akan kubayar dua kali lipat!" Pekik namja mungil itu membuat pengunjung café menatap mereka sambil terkikik geli.

Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol malu sekali.

"Aku duluan yang mendapatkannya, kau tidak boleh bertindak seperti itu!" Chanyeol melawan karena jujur saja jika noonanya tidak akan mendapatkan kue ini, maka nomor ponselnya akan terancam.

Namja mungil itu melepas tangannya dari kotak kue yang di bawa Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu menatap kesal Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

Astaga, Chanyeol tak pernah membayangkan namja di depannya ini memiliki paras begitu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria. Wajahnya kecil dengan pipi chubby merah membuat Chanyeol gemas. Bahkan matanya seperti puppy dan bibir tipisnya tampak begitu memikat.

"Ugh!" Kesal namja mungil itu akhirnya pergi ke arah pintu keluar café tanpa berbicara sepatah apapun lagi kepada Chanyeol yang hanya heran menatapnya.

Chanyeol bernafas lega lalu akhirnya berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar. Membeli kue itu membuatnya mendapat bonus sebuah gantungan muffin seperti apa kata kakaknya. Chanyeol yang selesai membeli, langsung berjalan ke arah pintubkeluar café. Namun, kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sosok namja mungil yang hampir mengajaknya berkelahi menghadangnya ketika ia hendak menuju parkir mobilnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kumohon, akan kubayar dua kali lipat kue itu. Kita satu sekolah kan? Tolonglah.." mohon namja mungil itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertarik dengan sifat orang yang baru saja ia temui itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Hm, jadi Baekhyun maaf, aku tak bisa menyerahkan kue ini padamu. Oh dan kenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tidak memintamu mempernalkan diri. Aku hanya memintamu menyerahkan kue itu. Uhm, se-setidaknya jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa berikan padaku gantungan muffin yang kau dapatkan tadi." Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

Ia baru saja mendapat pengakuan bahwa lelaki mungil bernama Baekhyun itu hanya menginginkan gantungan muffin dari kue itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang dengan tatapan memelas di depannya.

Begitu bodoh jika Chanyeol langsung memberikan gantungan muffin yang diinginkan Baekhyun kepadanya. Ia tak ingin membuang kesempatan emas yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Tidak, ini semua milikku. Termasuk gantungan muffin ini adalah milikku." Chanyeol mengeluarkan gantungan muffin yang baru saja ia dapatkam kemudian menggoyangkannya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ku-kumohon.. aku ingin sekali gantungan itu. Apakah ada yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memberikannya?" Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol kemudian memegang ujung almamater seragam sekolah namja jangkung itu.

"Tidak bisa," Chanyeol membulatkan tekadnya kemudian melewati Baekhyun untuk berjalan ke atah mobilnya. Baekhyun melihat itu spontan mengikuti Chanyeol bahkan sampai masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yak?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaget Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun kini duduk di kursi disampingnya. Demi Tuhan! Namja mungil itu benar-benar nekat walau hanya karena gantungan muffin.

"Aku menginginkan gantungan muffin itu!

"Aah, akan kupikirkan. Jadi bisakah kau keluar dari mobilku sekarang?" Usir Chanyeol halus membuat Baekhyun yang baru saja diberi harapan langsung keluar dari mobil namja jangkung itu.

"Jadi, apa sudah kau pikirkan?" Tanya Baekhyun dari luar mobil walaupun suaranya begitu kecil untuk bisa di dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku belum memikirkannya, besok kau bisa temui aku saat jam istirahat."

Dan belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol langsung melajukan mobilnya cepat membuat namja mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

.  
.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _ **A/n : di komen yassh :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

•  
 **•**  
 **CHANBAEK FANFICTION**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **~0o0~**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **Author : lladyluck**  
 **Wattpad : lladyluck**  
 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Category : Boys Love**  
 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi**  
 **Rate : T-M**  
 **Bahasa Indonesia**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Note :**  
 **cerita ini sudah di post di wattpad dengan nama author yang sama**

•  
 **•**  
 **Chapter 2**  
 **•**  
 **•**

Lelaki manis itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuang tasnya ke lantai kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Namja mungil itu begitu kesal dengan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Baekki? Kau sudah pulang?" Seorang wanita cantik masuk kedalam kamar namja mungil yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Ada apa honey? Apa ada masalah di sekolahmu hm?" Kini wanita cantik yang kerap disapa ibu itu duduk tepi ranjang Baekhyun kemudian membelai surai lembut anaknya.

"Uhm! Tadi Baekki pergi ke café untuk membeli kue stok terbatas. Eomma tahu, jika membeli kue itu akan mendapat gantungan muffin yang lucu." Curhat Baekhyun kini menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Lalu apa masalahnya honey?"

"Seseorang mengambil stok terakhir! Dan yang lebih menyebalkan dia satu sekolah dengan Baekki!" Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum menatap anaknya yang manja.

Ia tahu Baekhyun begitu menggilai kue manis dan semacamnya bahkan barang-barang yang berbentuk kue. Tak heran jika kamar namja mungil itu begitu _colorfull_ dengan boneka berbentuk macam kue.

Ibunya tak mempermasalahkan mengapa anak laki-lakinya bersikap feminim seperti perempuan. Baginya asalkan Baekhyun senang, itu bukan masalah. Lagipula, ibunya selalu mengharapkan memiliki anak perempuan.

"Jadi, kau menginginkan gantungan muffinnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk membuat ibunya terkikik geli.

"Aigoo, lagipula itu hanya gantungan-,"

"Tidak bisa! Baekki akan mencari orang itu besok di sekolah!" Ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Iya iya, baiklah honey. Sekarang pergilah ke meja makan, eomma sudah menyiapkan parfait jumbo untukmu."

"Um!"

 _._  
 _/My Sweet Prince/_  
 _._

Di kediaman Chanyeol, namja jangkung yang sudah membawa pesanan kakaknya itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 malam, dan kakaknya akan pulang satu jam lagi.

Namja jangkung itu merogoh sakunya kemudian menatap gantungan yang baru saja ia dapatkan sebagai bonus saat membeli kue tadi. Apa bagusnya gantungan muffin di tangannya? Kenapa namja mungil yang ia temui tadi begitu menginginkannya?

Pikiran Chanyeol penuh oleh tanda tanya. Gantungan muffin ditangannya tak ada yang istimewa. Mana ada seorang pria begitu menginginkan gantungan muffin yang imut-imut seperti ini?

"Ah, mungkin dia ingin memberikan gantungan ini pada kekasihnya." Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memasukan gantungan muffin itu kedalam sakunya.

 _BRAK_!

"CHANYEOLIE?!" Suara cempreng yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah menggelegar membuat Chanyeol yang beristirahat di sofa spontan bangun dan mendapati Yoora berlari ke arahnya.

"Dimana kue nya?"

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali pulang?" Pertanyaan di balas pertanyaan membuat Yoora mendelik. Ia mengarahkan matanya dan menangkap sebuah bungkusan di atas meja yang ia yakini itu adalah kue pesanannya.

"Ahh! Terima kasih! Aigoo ternyata sebagai adik, kau berguna juga ya!" Yoora mengacak surai hitam Chanyeol gemas membuat namja jangkung itu hanya menatap datar.

"Dimana eomma dan appa?" Tanya perempuan itu menatap rumahnya yang sepi.

"Hari ini appa menghadiri pesta rekannya, jadi eomma harus ikut. Dan sekarang, kenapa kau pulang secepat ini?! Bukankah kau pulang satu jam lagi?" Yoora tak mendengarkan ucapan adiknya dan sibuk membuka kotak kue di depannya.

"Woah ini enak sekali!" Pekik gadis itu menghiraukan Chanyeol.

"Ah, lupakan saja." Dan akhirnya Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa seperti semula.

"Jadi, dimana gantungan muffinnya?" Yoora membuka suara sementara Chanyeol masih membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa. "Bukankah kau bilang gantungan muffin jadi milikku jika aku membelikanmu kue?"

"Ah, tidak kusangka kau menginginkan gantungan muffin itu. Tapi tak masalah, karena aku hanya ingin kue nya saja."

Chanyeol sebenarnya tak begitu menginginkan gantungan muffin ini, tapi setelah melihat namja mungil yang begitu menginginkan gamtungan ini, ia tak mungkin melepaskannya kan?

"Hei, noona.." yoora menoleh ketika satu donat sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau pernah tertarik pada seseorang?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Yoora mengeluarkan donat itu dari mulutnya sebentar.

"Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa?"

"Kupikir, seseorang yang baru saja kutemui saat membelikanmu kue begitu menawan. Apa artinya aku tertarik padanya?"

"Um, kau harus mendapatkannya."

.  
.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol berangkat seperti biasa. Para gadis senantiasa meneriaki namanya bahkan ketika sudah memasuki kelas. Sehun yang sedang mengobrol bersama Jongin kini menatap Chanyeol ketika namja jangkung itu hendak mendudukan pantatnya di kursi.

"Kenapa raut wajahmu senang seperti itu? Mengerikan." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, benarkah?" Namja jangkung itu membuat kedua sahabatnya menaikan alis bingung.

 _'Siapa yang membuat pangeran sekolah menjadi kurang waras_?!' Batin Sehun dan Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Jongin masih dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. "Hei Sehun, apa kau tahu anak bernama Byun Baekhyun itu kelas berapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun? Siapa?" Sehun menaikan alisnya dan kini menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu. Setahuku dia satu angkatan dengan kita, hanya saja beda kelas." Jelas Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu sosok asli namja mungil yang baru ia temui kemarin. Ia benar-benar tak sabar menunggu jam istirahat tiba.

Setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan buku dan papan tulis, suara bell istirahat berbunyi membuat Chanyeol langsung memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas. Sehun setelah jam istirahat langsung memegang tangan Chanyeol yang masih memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas. Namja albino itu menarik Chanyeol keluar kelas membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Yak, kenapa ini?!"

"Aku lupa bilang Yeol, jam istirahat kita ada pertandingan basket antar kelas." Jelas Sehun.

"Mwo?!"

"Ne, jika kau tidak ada maka kita akan kalah." Tambah Jongin yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Sehun.

Kali ini, Chanyeol dibuat bingung bukan main. Apa-apaan dia tiba-tiba di tarik kemudian disuruh ikut pertandingan basket antar kelas saat jam istirahat?!

"Yak, aku harus bertemu seseorang sekarang.."

"Ketemuannya bisa saat selesai bertanding Yeol." Chanyeol menghel nafasnya.

Sepertinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun tidak akan selancar yang ia pikirkan. Sehun dan Jongin pun menarik Chanyeol yang berat hati menuju lapangan sekolah yang sudah ramai.

"Ini, seragammu." Ucap Sehun memberi sebuah satu set pakaian basket ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tolonglah, hari ini aku harus-,"

Sehun tak perduli dan malah menarik Chanyeol menuju toilet dan rekan satu tim lainnya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah siap, mereka kembali ke lapangan yang sudah terlihat jelas ramainya.

"Chanyeol-ah, fighting!" Suara seorang gadis membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

Irene berada tak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum menyemangati. Chanyeol membalas senyuman gadis itu membuat para gadis lain berteriak histeris. Sehun melihat itu langsung menyeret Chanyeol ke tengah lapangan. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol memonopoli sendiri para gadis.

Pertandingan basket dimulai dan Sehun berusaha menebar pesona pada para gadis dengan menggiring bola. Sungguh,Chanyeol hari ini tak memiliki mood bermain basket.

Mata bulatnya menatap sekitar. Ia ingin tahu apakah Baekhyun menontonnya atau tidak. Pandangan namja itu menyusuri sekitar langan namun ia tan menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Chan! Awas!"

 _BRUK_!

Bola basket tepat menghantam wajah tampan Chanyeol membuat rekan satu timnya langsung berlari ke arahnya. Dengan tatapan khawatir, Sehun menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Chanyeol memegang wajahnya kemudian menatap teman-temannya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah membuat Jongin syok.

"Astaga dia berdarah! Bawa dia ke UKS!" Teriak Jongin membuat para penonton terkejut.

"Chan, kau tak apa?" Irene berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang mimisan kemudian menyodorkan sapu tangannya. Chanyeol menerimanya kemudian bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Mau kutemani ke UKS?" Tanya Irene dengan nada khawatir. Chanyeol menatap Irene kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri." Dan namja jangkung itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan pertandingan dengan dirinya digantikan pemain cadangan.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil terus memegang sapu tangan pemberian Irene di hidungnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya tengah membuka satu bungkus coklat.

"Baekhyun?" Ucap Chanyeol spontan membuat namja mungil itu menoleh.

Bukannya senang, Baekhyun kini berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia kini tepat di depan Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang ingin protes.

"Kau menyuruhku menunggumu saat jam istirahat, lalu dimana kau? Aku lelah mencarimu!" Protes Baekhyun masih mengunyah coklat di mulutnya.

"Maaf, temanku menyuruhku ikut pertandingan basket-,"

"Ah! Hi-hidungmu.. Ugh! Kenapa kau berkeliaran disini? Ayo cepat ke UKS!" Pekik namja mungil itu langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba.

Entah panik atau apa, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol cepat menuju UKS. Tentu saja melihat respon Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit senang karena ia dipedulikan.

Sesampainya di UKS, Baekhyun langsung mencari petugas kesehatan namun nihil. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di ranjang UKS sementara ia mencari-cari kotak P3K. Benar-benar, Baekhyun sangat panik kali ini.

"Bell masuk sudah berbunyi, kau tidak kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun yang mencari kotak yang ia cari.

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu."

Chanyeol terdiam bahkan sampai Baekhyun menemukan kotak P3K. Namja mungil itu berjalan ke arah ranjang UKS kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Ugh, aku tidak berpengalaman melakukan ini.. bagaimana ini.." gumam Baekhyun panik membuat Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Kau terlalu panik, padahal aku hanya mimisan saja." Chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kupikir kau akan mati," Baekhyun menunduk sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau takut aku mati?"

"Jika kau mati, bagaimana dengan gantungan muffin itu? Aku harus mendapatkannya!" Chanyeol terkikik geli sampai akhirnya berhenti ketika Baekhyun menempelkan plester tepat di hidungnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Pekik Chanyeol mencabut plester di hidungnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang tampaknya tak punya rasa bersalah.

Benarkah seorang pangeran sekolah diperlakulan seperti ini?!

"Aku mengobatimu." Tatap Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Chanyeol tak bisa memarahi namja mungil itu sekarang. Demi Tuhan dia terlalu imut di mata Chanyeol.

"Dengar, kau mau gantungan itu kan? Jadi perlakukanlah aku dengan baik."

"Aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kau mau coklat?" Baekhyun merogoh sakunya kemudian memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau sangat ingin gantungan itu eoh? Apa kau ingin memberikannya kepada kekasihmu?"

"A-aku tidak punya kekasih! Lagipula aku menginginkan gantungan itu karena barang itu terlihat menggemaskan saja." Balas Baekhyun polos dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Chanyeol menghela mafasnya. Ia sangat yakin lelaki mungil di depannya ini begitu maniak makanan manis. Terlihat dari caranya membawa banyak sekali coklat di sakunya. Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang menarik baginya saat ini.

"Kau suka makanan manis?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh keyakinan. Baekhyun membuang muka untuk menghadap Chanyeol yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"Ka-kalau aku suka, memangnya kenapa eoh?" Wajah Baekhyun memerah sampai ke telinga.

 _'Ah, ini gawat.._ ' batin Chanyeol merasa jantungnya tak bisa tenang kali ini. Namja di depannya begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Ia tak menyangka ada seorang pria mungil yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol menyentuh dagu namja mungil itu membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat.

 _CHU_..

Bibir keduanya menempel. Chanyeol menutup matanya sementara Baekhyun hanya membelakan matanya kaku. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak bahkan ketika Chanyeol menekan bibirnya. Berapa detik mereka berciuman, Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Demi Tuhan, ciuman pertamanya diambil begitu saja oleh Park Chanyeol. Wajah lelaki mungil itu memerah bukan main membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas.

"Ah, apakah berciuman bisa semanis ini?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan sambil mengelus pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun membuka suara dengan nada parau. Air matanya tak mampu membendung dan kini mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya.

Astaga, Chanyeol begitu bersalah kali ini.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger di pipinya kemudian berlari keluar UKS meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian. Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergian Baekhyun yang menangis karena keegoisannya.

Sungguh ia tak bermaksud seperti itu..

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _ **A/n : halo, ini adalah cerita chanbaek yang sudah tamat dan sengaja aku post di**_

 _ **Disini aku akan membagikan cerita agar kalian yang nggak punya wattpad, males download, atau memorinya penuh bisa baca ceritaku :v**_

 _ **Maaf jika typo bertebaran, maupun kata-kata yang agak anu wkwkwkw, jangan lupa komen yassshhh, ditunggu looh :v**_


	3. Chapter 3

•  
 **•**  
 **CHANBAEK FANFICTION**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **~0o0~**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **Author : lladyluck**  
 **Wattpad : lladyluck**  
 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Category : Boys Love**  
 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi**  
 **Rate : T-M**  
 **Bahasa Indonesia**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Note :**  
 **cerita ini sudah di post di wattpad dengan nama author yang sama**

•  
 **•**  
 **Chapter 3**  
 **•**  
 **•**

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya kasar dengan suasana hati yang benar-benar kacau. Ia sungguh bertindak bodoh hari ini. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya membuat ibunya yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya bingung. Tak biasanya Chanyeol kesal seperti itu.

Lelaki itu melempar tasnya ke lantai kemudian mengacak rambutnya. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu. Chanyeol mendudukan pantatnya di kasur kemudian menunduk seperti orang stress.

Seorang seperti Baekhyun bisa membuatnya kacau.

Chanyeol menyesal? Tentu saja. Namun dibalik rasa menyesalnya ia juga bersyukur bisa mencicipi bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak menyangka bibir itu memiliki tekstur yang lembut dan manis membuatnya betah melumatnya. Astaga, dia benar-benar kalap sekarang.

"Oh astaga, kenapa ini bisa terjadi.." gumamnya.

Chanyeol menunduk masih memikirkan bagaimana ia mencium Baekhyun. Pikirannya kacau, ia benar-benar tak bisa menyingkirkan sosok Baekhyun yang manis di kepalanya. Tubuhnya panas, bahkan sekarang celananya terasa sesak. Demi Tuhan, ia ereksi di saat seperti ini.

"Ugh, sial!" Umpatnya langsung menuju toilet di kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang tak bisa ia tunda.

 _._  
 _/My Sweet Prince/_  
 _._

Dua hari berlalu, Chanyeol tak pernah menemukan sosok mungil yang merusak sebagian otaknya saat ini. Setiap jam istirahat ia pergi ke kelas Baekhyun untuk menanyakan soal namja itu, namun setiap kali ia datang, teman sekelasnya selalu mengatakan jika Baekhyun sedang pergi ke toilet.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Hari ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak Baekhyun menghidarinya. Ia ingin minta maaf, tapi ia tak bisa bertemu Baekhyun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ketika guru sedang menjelaskan. Sehun yang kebetulan duduk di depannya kini menoleh sebentar dan mendapati tatapan sayu Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau? Apa masih memikirkan pertandingan dua hari yang lalu?" Tebak Sehun berbisik karena takut ketahuan guru.

Chanyeol tak menjawab membuat Sehun menekuk wajahnya. Ia kembali menghadap papan sementara Chanyeol memutar kepalanya menghadap jendela. Hujan di luar begitu deras sama seperti hatinya yang galau.

Seharian, tak ada yang membuat Chanyeol senang. Bahkan ketika bell pulang sudah berbunyi, ia masih berdiam diri di kelas duduk di kursinya.

Pintu kelasnya bergerak membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati sosok Irene yang tampak masuk ke kelas malu-malu. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya bingung. Kenapa gadis itu berada di kelasnya.

"Cha-chanyeol-ah, apa kau ada waktu?" Tanya gadis itu berjalan ke arah kursi yang di duduki Chanyeol.

"Um, aku memiliki banyak waktu sekarang. Ada apa?" Chanyeol menatap gadis di depannya.

Irene malu-malu membuat Chanyeol tak sabaran. Gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya sambil meremas rok pendeknya karena gugup.

"A-aku menyukaimu.."

Chanyeol tak menjawab ketika gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya. Ia ingin menolak gadis itu karena sadar saat ini ia sedang menyukai Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menatap Irene dengan senyuman.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganmu. Um,, kita baru saja saling kenal. Jadi, sepertinya ini terlalu cepat." Balas Chanyeol menjawab yang ia yakini itu adalah jawaban penolakan yang terbaik.

"Jika kita sudah saling mengenal lama, kau akan mempertimbangkannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Gadis di depannya kenapa begitu gigih? Mana mungkin sekarang ia mengatakan ia sedang menyukai Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa namja mungil itu di keroyok oleh fans girlnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Irene, bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu hanya saja walaupun kita sudah mengenal lama mungkin jawabanku akan tetap sama." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia memang sudah biasa menolak para wanita, tapi kali ini yang ia tolak adalah salah satu wanita populer di sekolahmya.

Irene terdiam. Gadis itu menarik nafasnya untuk tegar walaupun hatinya sudah hancur tercabik-cabik. Ia ingin menangis, tapi sepertinya itu bukan pilihan terbaik. "Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Chanyeol menatap Irene kemudian tersenyum sekilas. "Um, ada. Tapi sayang sekali sekarang dia sedang membenciku."

"Be-begitu ya, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untukku.." Ucap gadis itu. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis kemudian berlari keluar dari kelas Chanyeol. Suasana hujan saat ini benar-benar seperti suasana hati mereka.

Namja jangkung itu menghela nafasnya. Ia mengambil tasnya kemudian berniat pulang karena kepalanya begitu pening. Benar, ia sangat pening. Terlebih lagi masalah dengan Baekhyun belum selesai, Irene malah menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kelas, melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor. Di luar hujan, dan untungnya ia bawa mobil. Namja itu berjalan, namun kakinya terhenti ketika menatap hujan yang begitu deras. Apakah ia harus menerobos hujan itu agar sampai di mobilnya?

"Haaah.." helaan nafas berat memandang hujan. Chanyeol menatap arloji di pergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 sore.

"Eeh? Kyungsoo, kau mau menerobos hujan? Nanti basah bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa, rumahku dekat. Aku duluan ya," sebuah percakapan singkat membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

Pupilnya membesar ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tak jauh berdiri disampingnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah temannya yang bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Baek?" Suara baritone yang memanggil namanya membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

Wajahnya memerah dan saat itu ia mempunyai inisiatif untuk melarikan diri. Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan namja mungil itu pergi lagi dan langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kuat-kuat seakan namja itu akan meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Kau menghindariku?" Ucap Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga keduanya bertatapan. Untunglah saat ini sebagian murid sudah pulang hingga tersisa mereka berdua.

"Ti-tidak. Lepaskan aku, aku mau pulang!"

"Dengan hujan deras seperti ini kau mau pulang? Kau bisa sakit."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?! Lepas! Lepas! Lepas!" Namja mungil itu meronta membuat Chanyeol semakin kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau menghindariku eoh?"

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu.." elak Baekhyun berusaha tak menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Pembohong. Sudah tiga hari aku mencarimu ke kelasmu dan kau sama sekali tak menampakan batang hidungmu sekalipun!"

"Ka-kau hanya tidak beruntung!" teriak Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ugh, padahal aku hanya ingin-,"

 _BRUK_!

Baekhyun berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol, namun karena tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan namja mungil itu terjatuh tepat disebuah genangan air yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Atap tak sampai melindungi mereka sehingga air hujan membasahi kepala namja mungil itu membuat Chanyeol spontan mendekat ke arahnya. Ah, kini mereka basah.

"Lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuatku basah." Ucap Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal membuat Chanyeol sempat terpesona betapa manisnya namja mungil itu.

Tapi pria itu menggeleng kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ala bridal style ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di halaman sekolah. Baekhyun tentu saja meronta-ronta membuat Chanyeol kesusahan.

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk disamping kursi pengemudi walaupun susahnya minta ampun. Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam mobil juga dalam keadaan basah.

Diliriknya Baekhyun disampingnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Seragam namja mungil itu bahkan mampu menerawang kulit putih susunya membuat Chanyeol susah menelan ludah sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya sementara Baekhyun memandangnya kesal.

"Ugh, apa yang harus kukatakan pada eomma setelah ini.." gumam Baekhyun menatap bajunya yang basah juga kotor. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dengan ragu.

"Mau ke rumahku?"

.  
.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyangkan jika ia akan pergi ke rumah pria yang sudah lantang merebut ciuman pertamanya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus menerima tawaran Chanyeol yang bersedia mengeringkan pakaian Baekhyun dengan mesin pengering pakaian. Ia tak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir.

Kini, mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Park. Baekhyun menatap takjub rumah Chanyeol yang begitu memanjakan matanya. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan Baekhyun masih tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol begitu kaya.

"Dimana keluargamu?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai di dalam rumah. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tak jauh berdiri di depannya.

"Orang tuaku baru saja pergi dinas kerja keluar negeri beberapa hari lalu, dan kakakku akan pulang kuliah nanti malam." Baekhyun membelakan matanya kemudian berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

Ia merasa keselamatannya bisa terancam jika berduaan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau.. pasti merencanakan sesuatu kan! Aku mau pulang!" Baekhyun kini berteriak membuat Chanyeol panik.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi tanpa seizinmu. Sungguh, percayalah padaku.." Chanyeol kini mendekat ke arah Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangan namja mungil itu erat.

Baekhyun tak mungkin percaya semudah itu. Tapi ketika Chanyeol menggengg tangannya, entah kenapa dia menjadi tenang dan hangat.

"Um, baiklah.."

Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya kemudian menuntun Baekhyun ke kamarnya untuk meminjami namja mungil itu baju hangat. Kamar Chanyeol yang lebih di dominasi warna biru itu membuat Baekhyun takjub.

"Pakaianku semuanya besar, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne,"

Chanyeol menyerahkan satu set pakaian beserta pakaian dalamnya membuat Baekhyun langsung mengambilnya dan berjalan ke arah toilet yang berada di kamar itu.

Baekhyun menutup pintunya keras membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Lelaki jangkung itu menghela nafasnya kemudian menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Ah gawat, aku bisa gila sekarang.." gumamnya benar-benar kacau.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Baekhyun kini keluar dari toilet menggunakan pakaian pemberian Chanyeol. Baju Chanyeol yang di pakai Baekhyun tampak begitu kebesaran sehingga pundak putih susunya terekspos di mata Chanyeol. Wajah namja jangkung itu memerah sementara Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kasur Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Aku sudah selesai, sekarang giliranmu.." Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih dengan perasaan yang sama akhirnya masuk ke dalam toilet. Baekhyun yang berada di kamar Chanyeol seraya menunggu sang pemilik kamar selesai mandi mulai melihat-lihat kamar namja jangkung itu.

Matanya menangkap sebuah toples berisi kue coklat di atas meja samping kasur Chanyeol. Dengan tidak tahu malu, Baekhyun mengambil toples itu kemudian memakan isinya dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Baekhyun yang tengah memakan satu toples kue coklat miliknya dengan raut wajah kaget. Sepertinya namja mungil itu terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang memergokinya memakan kue coklat miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar suka makanan manis ya?" Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun yang merasa malu di pergoki mengambil cemilan tanpa izin.

"Ka-karena aku lapar. Juga kue ini enak. Maaf." Ucap Baekhyun menunduk dengan suara kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari. Aku sungguh tidak sadar menciummu karena.. kau begitu manis." Aku Chanyeol sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Suara hujan di luar benar-benar cocok menjadi _backsound_ percakapan mereka. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dengan wajah ikut memerah.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menangis.." Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak menatap Chanyeol. Ditengah-tengah suasana yang begitu mengharukan..

 _JDAR_!

"Kyaaa!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba karena suara petir yang begitu keras.

Spontan Baekhyun menerjang pemuda Jangkung itu hingga Chanyeol jatuh terbarung di kasur king sizenya, dengan posisi Baekhyun menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Tubuh namja mungil itu bergetar ketakutan. Matanya terpejam membuat Chanyeol kebingungan. Ditengah momen permintaan maaf yang ia lakukan, kini Baekhyun memeluknya karena takut akan petir.

"Sudah tak apa Baek," Chanyeol berusaha melepas pelukan Baekhyun namun namja mungil itu tetap memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat.

Wajah namja mungil itu ia pejamkan di dada bidang Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata. Pria mungil itu menangis di pelukannya.

"Ja-jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Cicit Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sembab. Chanyeol merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat. Demi Tuhan! Ini adalah ujian.

"Sial, kenapa kau manis sekali saat menangis eoh? Apa kau terbuat dari gula kapas?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang bahu namja mungil itu membuat Baekhyun memandang bingung. Begitu polos.

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih hebat karena Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya padanya dan juga wajah Baekhyun memerah karena menangis membuat Chanyeol hampir saja kalap untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cha-chanyeol.. " panggil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol harus memilih dua pilihan terbaik.

A. Menerjang Baekhyun kemudian memakannya sampai puas

Atau

B. Melepaskannya agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan seperti tempo hari

.

.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 **A/n : berilah beberapa review untuk cerita ini**


	4. Chapter 4

•  
 **•**  
 **CHANBAEK FANFICTION**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **~0o0~**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **Author : lladyluck**  
 **Wattpad : lladyluck**  
 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Category : Boys Love**  
 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi**  
 **Rate : T-M**  
 **Bahasa Indonesia**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Note :**  
 **cerita ini sudah di post di wattpad dengan nama author yang sama**

•  
 **•**  
 **Chapter 4**  
 **•**  
 **•**

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Otak jeniusnya benar-benar kehabisan akal kali ini. Baekhyun berada di atasnya dada bidangnya sambil memeluknya dan kesempatan seperti ini tak akan datang dua kali seumur hidup.

Apakah ia harus mengikuti nafsunya? Tapi ia juga tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Namja jangkung itu kini di hadapi oleh pilihan yang begitu sulit. Baekhyun tampak merona hingga telinganya ikut memerah. Sungguh dia begitu menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Cha-chanyeol.. " suara namja mungil itu terngiang di telinga Chanyeol. Begitu indah membuat namja jangkung itu benar-benar lupa daratan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan kini menggeleng memantapkan pilihanya. Sepertinya pilihan pertama tidak buruk, mungkin mencicipi bibir manis Baekhyun lagi tak akan membawa masalah.

Dengan nekat, Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun kemudian tangannya menjalar ke leher membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku-,"

 _BRAK_!

"CHANYEOL! KAU DI DALAM?!" Teriak suara cempreng diikuti suara gebrakan pintu kamar membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada dalam posisi tak senonoh menoleh.

Yoora terdiam dan tangannya masih memegang gagang pintu kamar Chanyeol. Ia seperti baru saja menggerebek pasangan yang akan melakukan hal-hal negative di sebuah apartemen. Perempuan itu terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Aah, maaf. Silahkan dilanjutkan.." Yoora tak bisa memakai kata yang pas untuk situasi ini dan langsung menutup kembali pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengumpat kasar dalam hati. Ia mengutuk kakak perempuannya itu dengan berbagai macam kutukan. Karena situasi yang di luar dugaan, mana bisa Chanyeol melanjutkan aksi bejatnya. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas kemudian melepaskan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangun dari posisi dan kini duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan jantungnya masih seperti baru saja ikut lomba marathon. Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang menunduk ke arah lantai.

"Maaf, itu tadi kakak perempuanku.." Baekhyun mendongakan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, air matanya lolos begitu saja membuat Chanyeol panik. Ia bahkan tak tahu alasan namja mungil itu menangis lagi.

"Hiks.. hiks... A-aku kaget sekali.. hikss.." tangisnya membuat Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ia tak bisa memahami kenapa Baekhyun menangis karena petir dan Yoora memergoki mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat kemudian mengacak surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kakakku adalah orang yang baik."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana jika dia salah paham.. Hiks.. Chanyeol-ah, kau bahkan seperti ingin melakukan hal bejat padaku lagi tadi.." Chanyeol merasakan ucapan Baekhyun tepat sasaran.

Namja jangkung itu tak bisa mengelak karena memang benar ia sempat memikirkan akan melakukan hal bejat kepada Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal aneh seperti ini semenjak bertemu Baekhyun yang manis seperti gula kapas.

"Tidak usah khawatir, ayo. Kau pasti lapar kan?" Ajak Chanyeol bangkit dari duduk ya kemudian menawarkan tangannya untuk mengajak Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu Yoora, gadis itu kini berkeliling kesana-kemari mengitari meja makan. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan seorang gadis di kamarnya! Demi Tuhan, Yoora begitu takjub menatap gadis mungil yang berada di kamar adiknya.

"Kyaaa! Kyaa! Sebentar lagi aku akan punya adik ipar!" Yoora memekik kegirangan tanpa tahu bahwa gadis yang ia lihat di kamar Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Matanya menangkap dua sosok yang turun dari tangga lantai dua. Yoora menatap dua orang yang tak lain adalah adiknya dan yang masih ia yakini sebagai kekasih adiknya. Yoora mempersilahkan dua bocah SMA itu duduk di kursi meja makan. Chanyeol menatap noonanya tajam membuat Yoora kebingungan.

"Cepat minta maaf!" Suruh Chanyeol membuat Yoora membelakan matanya.

"A-apa salahku?" Yoora membela diri kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang mata dan hidungnya memerah sambil terisak.

"Kau membuatnya terkejut telah memergoki kami." Yoora menganga mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang terisak.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau menangis? Eonni minta maaf ne? Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Yoora kini memegang pipi Baekhyun kemudian membelainya dari depan.

Baekhyun yang terisak menatap Yoora dan seketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Walau keberatan, Yoora tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Chanyeol memiliki selera yang bagus seperti Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, manis sekali! Chanyeol dimana kau mendapatkan gadis manis ini?!" Pekik Yoora membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Bodoh, dia laki-laki."

Yoora mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menatap Baekhyun lagi yang masih terisak pelan dengan wajah unyunya. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia seumuran denganku." Ucap Chanyeol.

 _'Sungguh dia laki-laki?! Aigoo kenapa dia begitu manis. Ah, aku tidak perduli dia laki-laki! Selera Chanyeol tetap saja hebat!'_ Batin Yoora memekik gemas.

Baekhyun menatap Yoora dengan pandangan takut. "Tidak usah takut, aku tidak akan memakanmu hehehe.." Yoora berbicara dengan menyakinkan membuat Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, kenalakan namaku Park Yoora. Kau bisa memanggilku noona. Ah, apa kau pacarnya Chanyeol?" Tanya Yoora dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Baekhyun menunduk kemudian menggeleng pelan membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

Yoora ingin sekali tertawa melihat reaksi keduanya. Apakah ini artinya, adiknya yang populer sedang bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ah, Yoora penasaran sekali.

"Chanyeol itu memang mesum, tapi percayalah dia adalah pria yang baik." Chanyeol menatap tajam kakaknya membuat wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Baekhyun menaikan alisnya bingung. Situasi ini begitu membingungkan.

"Ah, apa kau lapar? Tadi aku membeli pizza. Kau suka pizza?" Tawar Yoora sambil merogoh kertas plastik yang tak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia membuka pizza itu kemudian menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga punya pudding." Perkataan terakhir dari Yoora membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar. Yoora sadar akan hal itu langsung memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Te-terima kasih noona.." ucapnya pelan membuat Yoora gemas. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang kini sedang asyik melahap puddingnya membuat Chanyeol cemburu.

"Jangan melihatnya terus, nanti kau bisa suka padanya. Dia milikku!" Ucap Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka ke arah Yoora.

"Aku bukan milikmu." Baekhyun membalas Chanyeol dan hal itu membuat Yoora tak bisa untuk menahan tawanya.

Baekhyun memakan pudding pemberian Yoora dengan senang hati. Seakan tak pernah terjadi jika ia tadi sedang menangis. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat begitupula Yoora.

"Baekhyunnie, malam ini menginaplah disini," usul Yoora membuat Baekhyun hampir tersedak pudingnya.

"Ta-tapi aku belum beritahu ibuku,"

"Baritahu saja, lagipula ini sudah malam dan di luar hujan deras. Menginaplah ne?" Yoora tampak memohon penuh harap membuat Baekhyun dihadapi pilihan yang sulit.

Ia belum memaafkan kesalahan Chanyeol, dan sekarang apalagi ini?

Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang menurutnya paling baik. Ia takut jika menginap di rumah Chanyeol, orang yang saat ini ia benci akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi, setelah mendengar kesungguhan Chanyeol yang berjanji tidak akan menyentuhnya sembarangan membuat buruk sangka Baekhyun sedikit berkurang.

"Um, baiklah.." jawaban Baekhyun membuat pupil mata Chanyeol membesar. Wajah namja jangkung itu memerah sementara Yoora memandang adiknya sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi, Chanyeol kau akan tidur di sofa malam ini. Biarkan Baekhyun tidur di kamarmu." Yoora memutuskan membuat Chanyeol sedikit tidak terima.

Ini tidak seperti ekspektasinya. Namja jangkung itu berfikir ia akan tidur satu ranjang dengan Baekhyun dengan penuh kehangatan. Tapi, sepertinya Yoora tidak bisa di ajak kerjasama.

"Kau masih kecil Chan, belum saatnya kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Ucapan Yoora langsung membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. Ia menghabiskan pudingnya dengan cepat dan Yoora hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"A-aku mau mengeringkan seragamku untuk besok dulu.." ucap Baekhyun kini berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk mengeringkan pakaiannya diikuti Chanyeol yang mengekor pada Baekhyun.

Barkhyun sampai di kamar Chanyeol kemudian mengambil pakaiannya. Selang waktu beberapa detik, Chanyeol kini masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa?"

"Dimana aku harus mengeringkan ini?" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun kemudian menyodorkan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja," tangan mungil Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan pakaiannya yang basah kepada Chanyeol.

"Um, terima kasih." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah membuat Chanyeol tersenyum hangat kemudian keluar dari kamar untuk mencari mesin cuci.

 _ **Chanyeol's POV**_

Di tanganku kini sudah ada seragam Baekhyun yang basah. Aku berjalan ke arah ruang cuci yang berada tak jauh dari kamarku. Aku menghela nafas gusar.

Sungguh, ini gawat.

Dia akan menginap di rumahku. Terlebih lagi, kenapa dia manis sekali eoh?! Demi Tuhan, wajahnya sungguh membuat jantungku tak lagi sehat.

Aku menatap baju Baekhyun yang berada di tangan kananku. Aku menatapnya lama dengan wajah memerah. Aroma Baekhyun benar-benar menengkan. Aku yakin aku gila sekarang! Aku mulai mencium pakaiannya yang benar-benar wangi strawberry. Ah, sial celanaku mulai sesak.

Jika Baekhyun memergokiku seperti ini, mungkin dia akan langsung membenciku. Tapi sungguh, kenapa dia pandai sekali secara tak langsung menggodaku seperti ini?! Pakaiannya begitu wangi strawberry, jadi apakah orangnya juga rasanya akan seperti strawberry?

Sadar akan kelakuanku. Aku langsung menggeleng kemudian memasukan pakaian namja mungil itu ke dalam mesin cuci. Astaga, apa yang telah kulakukan tadi?

Sekarang, aku benar-benar mencuci pakaian Baekhyun kemudian menjemurnya. Setelah selesai, akupun segera balik ke dalam kamarku dan mendapati Baekhyun yang kini tengah menghubungi seseorang yang kuyakini adalah ibunya.

"Sungguh, Baekki hanya menginap di rumah teman, eomma.." ucapnya manja dan aku hanya terdiam di ambang pintu melihatnya yang tengah berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Baekki sudah besar." Aku sedikit terkekeh mendengar percakapan namja mungil itu yang dengan manjanya memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Baekki'. Sungguh itu terdengar begitu menggemaskan.

Lama ia berbincang, akhirnya Baekhyun selesai mengubungi ibunya dan kini menoleh ke arahku. Mata sipitnya mendelik lucu karena tahu bahwa tadi aku sudah menguping pembicaraannya.

"Kenapa kau diam disana? Cepatlah keluar lalu tidurlah di sofa!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya dan masih setia bersandar di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tanganku. "Iya Baekki, kau cerewet sekali,"

"Jangan panggil aku Baekki!" Ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang _chubby_. Aku tertawa mendengarnya kemudian menutup pintu kamarku dan pergi ke arah Sofa yang tak jauh berada di kamarku.

Aku menatap sofa di depanku. Untungnya aku punya bantal dan selimut yang bisa kugunakan karena suasana hujan di luar menyebabkan hawa begitu dingin. Ah, karena lelah aku jadi mengantuk.

 _ **Chanyeol's POV end**_

Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan semua orang sudah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol tampak terganggu oleh sebuah tangan mungil kini mencengkram selimutnya. Namja jangkung itu membuka matanya, dan kini mendapatkan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah berlinangan air mata menatapnya.

Chanyeol terkejut dan terlonjak dari sofa. Baekhyun tampak ketakutan dengan tubuhnya bergetar. Chanyeol khawatir. Ia bahkan kini sudah melupakan rasa kantuknya. Mata bulatnya memandang sosok mungil itu sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada pencuri? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol panik dan Baekhyun kini hanya menangis pelan.

"Hiks...pe-petirnya besar sekali.. hiks.. aku.. tidak bisa tidur. Chanyeol.. hiks,, temani aku.." rengeknya membuat Chanyeol luluh dan kini menggandeng Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak lupa ia ikut serta.

Baekhyun masih menangis dan Chanyeol buru-buru menenangkannya. Namja jangkung itu mengusap air mata pria mungil itu lembut membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

"Tidurlah, aku disini." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur begitupula Chanyeol berada disampingnya.

Baekhyun kini tak ragu untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat karena ia begitu takut jika petir akan mengagetkannya lagi. Chanyeol tentu saja tengah malam itu benar-benar tak bisa tidur karena Baekhyun memeluknya. Jantung namja jangkung itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan dia begitu bahagia. Apakah ini artinya Baekhyun sudah memaafkan kesalahan yang pernah ia buat beberapa hari yang lalu?

.

.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 **A/n : berilah beberapa tanggapan**


	5. Chapter 5

•  
 **•**  
 **CHANBAEK FANFICTION**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **~0o0~**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **Author : lladyluck**  
 **Wattpad : lladyluck**  
 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Category : Boys Love**  
 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi**  
 **Rate : T-M**  
 **Bahasa Indonesia**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Note :**  
 **cerita ini sudah di post di wattpad dengan nama author yang sama**

•  
 **•**  
 **Chapter 5**  
 **•**  
 **•**

 _Beep beep_..

Suara alarm yang pelan membuat mata namja jangkung itu terbuka secara perlahan. Ia mematikan alarmnya kemudian menatap seorang namja mungil berada dalam rengkuhan lengan kekarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis seakan tak ada yang menyadari jika ia tersenyum.

Chanyeol menatap wajah manis Baekhyun dalam diam. Tangannya perlahan ia gerakan mengelus rambut tipis namja di pelukannya. Ia tidak akan kehilangan momen seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun yang biasanya begitu cerewet padanya kini mendadak begitu manis dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Chanyeol terkekeh menatap betapa polosnya pria mungil ini saat tidur.

Baekhyun takut petir, gelap, cengeng, dan sedikit kasar membuat pria jangkung itu bertanya-tanya, bagian dari diri Baekhyun yang mana bisa membuatnya tergila-gila?

"Engh.. eomma.." gigau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya. Baekhyun sepertinya masih belum sadar bahwa ia masih di kediaman Chanyeol.

"Bangunlah Baek, kau mau kita terlambat ke sekolah?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat mata Baekhyun terbuka.

Namja mungil itu terdiam ketika sadar Chanyeol berada begitu dekat dengannya. Terlebih lagi kini ia tidur di lengan kekar Chanyeol. Mata namja mungil itu spontan membulat dan langsung bangkit seraya menjauhkan diri.

"Kenapa kau di rumahku?!" Pekiknya sambil melotot. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memandang pria mungil itu.

"Ini rumahku. Apa kau lupa?" Wajah Baekhyun mendadak memerah. Ia melakukan hal yang memalukan. Ia ingat semua. Bahkan ketika tengah malam ia meminta Chanyeol menemaninya untuk tidur karena takut petir.

"Cepatlah mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu." Chanyeol akhirnya beranjak dari ranjang sambil menguap menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang masih merona.

Namja mungil itu benar-benar tidak tenang sekarang. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam dan ia pikir itu adalah hal yang memalukan. Terlalu memalukan untuk diingat. Seharusnya ia sedang dalam mode marah kepada Chanyeol. Tapi, ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu karena Chanyeol begitu berjasa menenangkannya saat petir menyambar.

"Ugh, sebaik apapun dia padaku. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya karena telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Gumamnya bertekad.

Baekhyun bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah begitupula Chanyeol. Kamar mandi di pakai secara bergantian pagi-pagi membuat Park Chanyeol hampir saja menggila. Sikap Baekhyun yang sedikit tidak bersahabat tak membuat Chanyeol berputus asa membuat Baekhyun menerimanya.

Selesai bersiap, mereka turun ke lantai bawah tepatnya menuju ruang makan. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur sementara Baekhyun duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Namja mungil itu menatap Chanyeol yang tampaknya sedang memanggang roti untuk mereka berdua dengan begitu ahli.

"Kenapa melihatku? Kau terpesona?" Tanya Chanyeol percaya diri membuat Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa dua roti bakar di atas piring.

Namja jangkung itu duduk tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia menyodorkan satu piring roti dan selai strawberry ke arah namja mungil itu. "Kenapa kau repot-repot seperti ini eoh? Aku tidak mau sarapan! Aku bisa beli sarapan di kantin."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali marah-marah? Apa wajahku begitu mengesalkan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau menyebalkan! Aku masih belum memaafkanmu." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya menatap Baekhyun yang tampaknya begitu kesal dengannya.

Sungguh ironis. Semalam Baekhyun begitu manja padanya, menangis dan memintanya untuk tidur bersamanya. Tapi sekarang, namja mungil itu begitu kesal padanya sambil marah-marah. Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Chanyeol akhirnya tak menjawab dan kini sibuk mengolesi rotinya dengan selai coklat dan roti Baekhyun dengan selai strawberry. Baekhyun mendelik tak suka ke arah Chanyeol.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau sarapan!" Ucapnya dan Chanyeol hanya memandangnya.

"Makanlah, nanti kau sakit. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena menciummu saat di UKS. Sungguh aku tak berniat seperti itu." Chanyeol membuka suara sambil menyodorkan roti yang telah dioleskan selai ke arah Baekhyun.

"Menyebalkan! Kau minta maafpun aku belum memaafkanmu!"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Jadi makanlah dulu.." bujuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil roti itu kemudian melahapnya dengan kesal.

 _._  
 _/My Sweet Prince/_  
 _._

Mobil mewah Chanyeol kini terparkir rapi di halaman sekolah. Namja jangkung itu tak datang seorang diri kali ini, namun seorang pria mungil ikut turun dari kursi penumpang mobilnya membuat beberapa orang bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih setelah kuantar?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkannya di halaman sekolah.

"Tidak mau!" TeriakBaekhyun kini berjalan cepat menuju gedung sekolah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya terkekeh geli.

Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan saat marah. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan adegan itu tampak bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa Chanyeol berangkat sekolah bersama Baekhyun?

"Woah, apakah nanti gosip baru akan meledak?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Chanyeol.

Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Sehun merangkulnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Chanyeol menatap namja albino disampingnya dengan raut wajah datar. "Kupastikan para fangirlmu akan menangis jika tahu kau mendekati seseorang,"

"Aku sudah mencoba apapun yang kubisa. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menunjukan reaksi akan menerimaku. Katakan yang sebenarnya Hun, apa yang kurang dariku?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang tampaknya sedang berfikir.

Chanyeol itu begitu perfect dan bahkan mendapat julukan pangeran sekolah. Tak ada yang kurang darinya kecuali..

"Kau mesum Yeol," kata Sehun membuat Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

"Bukankah itu wajar? Aku seorang pria yang masih dalam masa pubertas."

"Kau tidak wajar karena menciumnya dengan lancang, terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Ck, bodoh sekali." Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tak salah menceritakan masalahnya pada Sehun selama ini walaupun namja albino itu sempat menentang ketertarikan seksualnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dia belum memaafkanku.."

"Kau harus memikirkan strategi baru, seperti menggunakan waktu saat karya wisata 2 hari 1 malam nanti." Ucap Sehun dan hal itu langsung disambut oleh wajah cerah Chanyeol.

"Benar! Karya wisata."

.  
.

"Apa? Karya wisata?"

Baekhyun kini menutup bukunya ketika Kyungsoo memberitahunya. Namja bermata bulat itu mengangguk semangat.

"Dua hari lagi, kau tahu kita akan pergi karya wisata ke Gyeongju! Ah, kudengar jajanan disana enak-enak." Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tentang jajanan membuat namja mungil itu menoleh antusias.

"Benarkah?!" Pekik Baekhyun. Ia tak sabar menantikan karya wisata kali ini. Namun ia sempat khawatir karena cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat. Ia takut kejadian di rumah Chanyeol akan terulang lagi.

Namja mungil itu tampak ragu. Namun hatinya yang terdalam ia begitu menginginkan menyanyap kuliner jajanan Gyeongju. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kau harus ikut Baek, aku yakin ini akan jadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Lagipula kau bisa berduaan dengan pacarmu kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Menaikan alisnya bingung mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. "Pacar?"

"Hei, kau tidak usah berbohong lagi. Aku melihat kalian turun di mobil yang sama tadi pagi," wajah Baekhyun mendadak memerah kemudian memalingkannya dari arah Kyungsoo.

"Cha-chanyeol bukan pacarku. Itu hanya kebetulan," sanggah Baekhyun membuat mata Kyungsoo menyelidik.

"Tak kusangka kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan pangeran sekolah. Gosipnya beredar begitu cepat." Tambah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya.

Namja mungil itu berjalan keluar kelasnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terkikik geli memandangnya. Wajah Baekhyun merona di goda seperti itu. Jam istirahat kali ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Kaki mungil itu berjalan ke arah mesin minuman otomatis di lorong kelas. Ia butuh cairan yang mampu menyegarkan pikiran dan meredam warna wajahnya yang memerah.

Hanya dengan digoda seperti itu saja sudah membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati. Ia sadar ia tak menyukai Chanyeol, tapi kenapa jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdetak ketika memikirkan namja jangkung itu?

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat kemudian fokus ke mesin minuman otomatis di depannya. Ia memasukan beberapa uang ke dalam mesin itu kemudian memilih untuk mengambil satu kotak susu strawberry. Jemarinya hendak mengambil namun terhenti karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya.

Matanya membulat dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Orang disampingnya itu tak lain adalah Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Buru-buru pria mungil itu mengambil susu kotaknya namun pria jangkung itu kini menatapnya lekat.

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau akan ikut karya wisata nanti?"

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" Baekhyun hendak berjalan melewati Chanyeol namun lengannya di pegang begitu erat hingga pria mungil itu berhenti.

"Lepas! Lepas! Lepas!" Ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau masih belum memaafkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Aksi mereka di koridor kini mengundang tatapan beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lepas! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol geram. Wajah namja mungil itu memerah dan Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergeming tanpa sedikitpun melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah berapa kali mendengar alasan Baekhyun tentang ciuman pertamanya. Apakah pria mungil itu benar-benar tak tsedikitpun memaafkan Chanyeol?

"Lepas! Kenapa kau suka sekali menghentikanku? Muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini?! Aku membencimu! Jadi lepas! Lepas!" Pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukannya melepaskan, ia malah menarik Chanyeol menuju suatu tempat.

"Yak! Lepas, Chanyeol! Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai, aku harus kembali ke kelas!" Ucap Baekhyun namun tak di respon sama sekali oleh Chanyeol.

Bell jam istirahatpun berbunyi nyaring dan Chanyeol sibuk menarik tangan Baekhyun ke suatu tempat. Beberapa kalipun Baekhyun berteriak, Chanyeol tak mendengar. Itu sama saja sia-sia.

Chanyeol membawa pria mungil itu menuju UKS. Dimana itu tempat ciuman pertamanya di renggut. Tak ada siapapun disana membuat Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu di ranjang UKS. Pria jangkung itu kini menghimpit Baekhyun dengan tangannya hingga wajah mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter.

Jantung Baekhyun ingin sekali meledak sekarang. Ia membenci pria di depannya, namun hati kecilnya mengatakan tidak. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku sudah sangat bersabar. Sudah kukatakan berapa kalipun kata maaf dan kau sama sekali tak memaafkanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan eoh? Apa aku harus memberimu benda ini?!" Chanyeol merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan muffin ke arah Baekhyun.

Saat ini, Baekhyun begitu tidak menginginkan benda yang selama ini ia cari. Chanyeol yang berada di depannya kini lebih menyita perhatiannya. Raut putus asa begitu jelas di wajahnya.

"Chan-,"

"Kau masih tidak memaafkanku? Apa yang kau inginkan agar kau memaafkanku? Apa aku harus menciummu lagi agar ciuman pertamamu bisa kembali eoh?" Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tertegun sambil mencengkram pelan lengan Chanyeol yang masih menghimpitnya.

"Benar-benar... kau sama sekali tak pernah menyadari ketulusanku." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia berhenti menghimpit namja mungil itu kemudian memandang Baekhyun.

Namja jangkung itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memberikannya gantungan muffin yang selama ini ia inginkan. Baekhyun hendak berbicara namun Chanyeol kini pergi meninggalkannya.

Entah kenapa, dada Baekhyun begitu sesak sekali. Ia bahkan rasanya tak mampu menghirup udara untuk bernafas. Begitu menyesakkan.

.

.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _ **A/n : cerita ini bukanlah cerita sempurna dan masih memiliki banyak kekurangan seperti penggunakaan kata, typo, dsb. Tapi, kalua kalian suka dengan cerita ini, aku bakal senang hati buat publish cerita ini sampai tamat disini.**_


	6. Chapter 6

•  
 **•**  
 **CHANBAEK FANFICTION**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **~0o0~**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **Author : lladyluck**  
 **Wattpad : lladyluck**  
 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Category : Boys Love**  
 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi**  
 **Rate : T-M**  
 **Bahasa Indonesia**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Note :**  
 **cerita ini sudah di post di wattpad dengan nama author yang sama**

•  
 **•**  
 **Chapter 6**  
 **•**  
 **•**

Chanyeol mengaduk segelas _cappuchino_ di depannya. Sehun menatap pria jangkung itu kemudian beralih menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah, ' _dia kenapa_?' Namun Jongin hanya menghendikan bahunya pertanda tak tahu.

Mereka kini sedang berada di cafe setelah pulang sekolah. Semenjak jam istirahat tadi, Chanyeol tampaknya memiliki mood yang buruk. Padahal tadi pagi dia begitu antusias membicarakan karya wisata. Sehun berdehem pelan membuat lamunan Chanyeol buyar.

Pria tampan itu menatap Sehun dingin membuat pria albino itu susah menelan salivanya untuk membuka percakapan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin to the point membuat Sehun menoleh sambil bergumam ' _bodoh_ '. Pertanyaan Jongin langsung disambut oleh helaan nafas Chanyeol.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.." Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Bukankah tadi pagi hubungan kalian sedikit baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Aku tak bisa mengontrol amarahku. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah berapa kali aku minta maaf tentang masalah tempo hari, dan dia sama sekali tak memaafkanku. Ugh.." Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang pusing sementara Jongin menepuk bahu pria itu.

"Menurutku itu bukanlah ide yang buruk," ucap Jongin dan dihalas oleh tatapan Chanyeol dan Sehun di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ah, maksudku kau bisa mengujinya. Kau jauhi dia, dan lihat! Apakah dia merindukanmu atau tidak." Chanyeol yang mendengar ide Jongin kini menekuk wajahnya.

"Mana mungkin dia merindukanku," ucap namja jangkung itu melanjutkan mengaduk cappuchinonya.

"Mana mungkin kita tahu jika tidak di coba."

 _._  
 _/My Sweet Prince/_  
 _._

Dua hari berlalu. Chanyeol benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun sesuai saran Jongin. Begitu berat rasanya tak bertemu pria mungil itu dengan beberapa perasaan bersalah yang sudah menumpuk.

Namja jangkung itu kini melirik jamnya ditemani Sehun dan Jongin yang tampak asik bermain smartphone sambil duduk tak jauh dari namja jangkung itu. Mereka saat ini sedang menunggu kereta di stasiun beserta rombongan perkelas.

Angkatan mereka mendapat karya wisata ke Gyeongju. Begitu menyenangkan bagi para siswa, namun tidak bagi Chanyeol yang sedari tadi gelisah tak menemukan sosok Baekhyun. Ah, jangan bilang kalau pria mungil itu tak ikut karya wisata.

"Cukup, hari ini bersenang-senanglah." Saran Jongin sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol, tak lupa senyuman melekat di wajah pria itu.

Rombongan mereka masuk ke dalam kereta ketika kereta sudah sampai. Chanyeol duduk di kursinya ditemani Sehun dan Jongin di sampingnya. Namja jangkung itu duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan kedua temannya berada disampingnya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini? Gerbong sebelah tidak cukup." Ucap suara lembut membuat Jongin dan Sehun menganga sementara Chanyeol sibuk memandang keluar jendela.

"I-i-i-irene.." gagap Sehun ketika melihat Irene berjalan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol diikuti kedua temannya. Chanyeol merasakan kehadiran seseorang kini memandang ke arah depan dan mendapati gadis cantik tengah tersenyum padanya.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol syok sekali. Gadis yang baru ia tolak beberapa hari lalu kini duduk manis di depannya. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat menatap Irene di hadapannya kemudian beralih memandang jendela lagi.

"U-um, itu.. Chanyeol-ah," ujar gadis itu pelan membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya.

Sementara Jongin dan Sehun berbicara bersama kedua teman Irene, tampaknya Irene tengah mencoba berbicara kepada Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu menatap Irene yang malu-malu dengan pandangan datar.

"Ku-kudengar kau dekat dengan namja bernama Byun Baekhyun. A-apa kalian pacaran?" Pertanyaan Irene sukses membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecut.

Haruskah ia mengatakan pada Irene jika dia hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ah sepertinya itu akan menimbulkan gosip yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak, kami tidak pacaran. Gosip itu terlalu memperbesar hahaha," tawa Chanyeol pelan membuat Irene tampaknya menghela nafas lega.

Gadis itu tersenyum hangat seakan ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati Chanyeol lagi. "Uhm, Chanyeol-ah kudengar Gyeongju begitu bagus untuk tempat berwisata. Apa kau mau mengantarku membeli souvenir nanti?" Tawar Irene membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

Pria itu ingin menolak. Tapi ia merasa tak enak hati. Chanyeol berfikir, tak ada salahnya menemani Irene walaupun ia tahu jika Irene menyukainya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya akhirnya.

Wajah Irene tampak begitu senang. Gadis itu tersenyum menawan membuat Chanyeol memuji betapa cantiknya gadis di depannya. Ia terlihat seperti aktris yang sering di tonton oleh kakaknya di televisi.

Mereka akhirnya bercengkrama dengan topik yang beragam. Sebenarnya Chanyeol begitu malas berbicara saat ini karena pikirannya melayang pada Baekhyun. Ia tak mengerti kenapa otaknya bisa kacau hanya dengan memikirkan namja mungil yang gila makanan manis itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, kereta akhirnya sampai di Gyeongju. Mereka semua yang berada dalam kereta berlomba-lomba turun. Chanyeol membantu Irene mengangkat tasnya dan tentu saja itu membuat gadis itu senangnya bukan main.

"Ah, lelah sekali.." Sehun merenggangkan ototnya letih begitupula Jongin.

Guru pembimbing langsung membimbing muridnya berjalan menggunakan bus untuk sampai di penginapan. Mereka naik bus dengan tertib sampai tujuan. Sesampainya di penginapan, pembimbing menyuruh semuanya untuk menaruh barang-barang dengan satu ruangan mencakup dua puluh orang yang masing-masing menggunakan satu futon.

Ruangan lelaki dan perempuan di pisah, hingga membuat Irene susah menghubungi Chanyeol. Karena namja jangkung itu sudah berjanji, ia akan menemani gadis itu membeli souvenir. Setelah membereskan barang-barang, pembimbing memberikan waktu luang untuk para siswa menikmati Gyeongju.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau lama menunggu?" Tanya Irene ketika mereka berjanji bertemu di halaman penginapan. Chanyeol menggeleng dan disambut senyuman manis oleh Irene.

Penginapan mereka dekat dengan kota yang menjual oleh-oleh dan beberapa pedagang yang mengenalkan budaya dari Gyeongju. Tempat mereka menginap juga tampaknya berada di tengah hutan membuatnya tampak begitu tradisional.

Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan bersama Irene menuju pusat souvenir. Ia berjalan menemani gadis itu sampai tujuannya tercapai. Banyak siswa yang menatap mereka dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Chanyeol sama sekali tak perduli dan sibuk menunggu Irene yang tampak antusias melihat beberapa oleh -oleh.

"Lihat, bukankah gelang ini bagus?" Irene memperlihatkan gelang di tangannya dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Jika ia sedang bersama Baekhyun, mungkin namja mungil itu akan langsung berlari ke pusat jajanan. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Chanyeol senang.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak suka pergi bersamaku?" Tanya Irene membuat lamunan Chanyeol buyar. Namja jangkung itu menggeleng kalau pertanyaan Irene tidak benar.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Ja-jadi apa kau sudah membelinya?"

"Uhm, aku bingung ingin membeli warna merah atau pink."

"Kurasa pink cocok untukmu." Saran Chanyeol membuat pipi gadis itu merona.

"A-aku akan membeli yang pink saja." Gadis itupun akhirnya melesat ke arah kasir untuk membeli gelang sebagai souvenir.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka berkeliling sampai matahari hampir saja terbenam. Mereka pulang ke penginapan dengan Irene yang tampak begitu bahagia menatap gelangnya.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke arah Jongin dan Sehun yang asik tiduran di futon. Namja jangkung itu tampak begitu lelah. Ia segera menghampiri kedua temannya itu.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" Goda Sehun kini menatap Chanyeol yang sibuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju biasa.

"Biasa saja," Sehun menatap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai tak percaya. Siapa yang tidak senang kencan dengan gadis secantik Irene?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin dan Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Aku tak menemukannya. Mungkin dia tak ikut karya wisata."

Mereka tak melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka karena pembina memasuki ruangan penginapan mereka sambil mengumumkan bahwa setelah makan malam akan diadakan uji nyali di sekitar hutan dekat penginapan. Tentu saja hal ini disambut antusias oleh para siswa.

Mereka makan malam pukul 08.00 malam dan selesai pukul 09.00 malam karena beberapa murid yang sengaja berlama-lama untuk bercanda satu sama lain saat makan. Akhirnya, uji nyalipun diadakan.

Mereka semua berkumpul di depan penginapan. Pada dasarnya karya wisata ini diadakan untuk belajar dan bersenang-senang. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah tempat semua orang berkumpul mengenakan baju kasual dn celana selutut. Ia menatap langit yang sepertinya akan hujan.

Para pembina karya wisata tampak begitu semangat malam ini. Sebuah jalan setapak menuju hutan sudah dihiasi lampu lilin dan setiap kelompok yang akan uji nyali berjumlah empat orang dalam satu kelompok.

Sehun tampak begitu antusias dan langsung berjalan ke arah tombongan para gadis yang akan ia ajak jalan. Chanyeol melirik sekitarnya dan tampak para gadis berharap akan pergi uji nyali bersamanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis hendak menolak tapi tampaknya salah seorang gadis tak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

"Boleh aku pergi bersamamu?" Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Irene kini memegang ujung bajunya. Malam ini entah kenapa Irene begitu cantik. Sepertinya sebelum uji nyali ia sempat berdandan membuat para pria di sekelilingnya berbisik betapa cantiknya gadis itu.

"Kupikir ide buruk jika kau bersamaku. Para gadis yang lain tidak akan terima." Irene tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Tak apa. Sekali saja," pintanya membuat Chanyeol menimang keinginan gadis itu.

"Kenapa tak kau terima saja?" Sehun kini berbisik di belakangnya membuat namja jangkung itu mendelik. Astaga Sehun begitu membingungkan. Apakah pria albino itu mendukung hubungannya dengan Irene atau Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beralih memandang Irene yang tampaknya begitu berharap. Chanyeol adalah tipe yang mudah luluh membuatnya langsung menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah," Wajah Irene berseri-seri. Jongin dan Sehun di belakang mereka tampak menyeringai. "Baiklah, kami juga ikut. Jadi kelompok kita pas empat orang." Ucap Jongin membuat Irene memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

"Tentu saja kalian ikut."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

a/n : maaf lama di update.


	7. Chapter 7

•  
 **•**  
 **CHANBAEK FANFICTION**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **~0o0~**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **Author : lladyluck**  
 **Wattpad : lladyluck**  
 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Category : Boys Love**  
 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi**  
 **Rate : T-M**  
 **Bahasa Indonesia**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Note :**  
 **cerita ini sudah di post di wattpad dengan nama author yang sama**

•  
 **•**  
 **Chapter 7**  
 **•**  
 **•**

Irene tak pernah menyangka akan dapat kesempatan untuk berada di dekat Chanyeol. Sepanjang perjalanan uji nyali, gadis itu memeluk lengan pria jangkung itu tatkala semak-semak ribut karena angin. Sehun dan Jongin yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya memandang Irene yang sibuk bermesraan dengan Chanyeol di depannya.

"Sudah mau sampai," ucap Chanyeol pada gadis yang memeluk lengannya. Irene tak melepas pelukan di lengan kekar Chanyeol dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian lanjut berjalan sampai mereka benar-benar sampai di tujuan. Jujur saja Chanyeol sama sekali tak merasa tergerak ataupun berdebar ketika Irene mendekatinya. Gadis itu benar-benar akan melepaskan tautan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol saat mereka sampai. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ah, benar-benar menyeramkan di dalam sana. Aku sampai tak berani membuka mata." Ucap gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sedangkan Sehun kini merangkul bahu Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Namja albino itu tertawa pelan ke arah Irene, "Kau seharusnya memeluk lenganku Irene, bukan lengan Chanyeol." Ujar Sehun sambil memandang Chanyeol kesal.

"Sial, bagaimana wanita akan mengandalkanmu, Sehun. Kau saja berteriak seperti gadis perawan yang direnggut kegadisannya saat uji nyali tadi." Sindir Jongin membuat Sehun merucutkan bibirnya. Ia akui ia takut gelap, tapi setidaknya ia sudah mencoba melewati hutan yang gelap itu bukan?

"Hahaha, menurutku itu wajar saja karena di hutan itu sangat gelap. Kupikir ada hantu yang akan muncul." Ucap Irene dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Sepertinya ia tak menikmati acara ini sedari tadi.

"Aku.. ke toilet sebentar." Pamit Chanyeol meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Irene memandang punggung Chanyeol dengan kecewa.

Lelaki jangkung itu berjalan ke arah penginapan kemudian beringsut duduk di tangga penginapan. Bohong, sebenarnya ia tak ingin ke toilet. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya. Angin malam ini begitu kencang membuat rambut hitam legam namja itu bergoyang dan menyapu bersih wajah tampannya.

Langit mendadak begitu gelap. Beberapa menit melamun, rintikan hujan mulai nampak. Chanyeol menatap semua rombongan siswa kini berlarian menuju penginapan untuk berteduh. Namja itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian berdiri ketika Sehun dan Jongin kini sudah setengah basah sampai di depannya.

"Aigoo, kenapa harus hujan disaat seperti ini?!" Kesal Sehun dan kini menatap Jongin yang sibuk membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. "Seharusnya kau khawatirkan adalah pakaian, baru rambut. Bodoh!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok pria bertubuh kecil tampak khawatir menatap hujan. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati namja itu kemudian memegang bahunya.

"Hei.." sapanya dan dilihatnya sosok Kyungsoo yang ia yakini adalah teman Baekhyun menatapnya dengan syok juga khawatir. Pria bermata bulat itu langsung memegang lengan Chanyeol kuat-kuat.

Ekspresinya tampak begitu putus asa.

"A-anu... B-b-b-baekhyun... dia masih ada di hutan,, hujan turun tiba-tiba sehingga kelompoknya meninggalkannya.." mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo membuat tubuh Chanyeol seketika membeku sesaat. Namja jangkung itu mendecih kesal kemudian dengan nekat menerobos hujan yang begitu deras menuju hutan.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi. Bahkan tahu Baekhyun ikut karya wisata saja membuatkan kaget. Ia fikir pria mungil itu tak mengikuti acara seperti ini. Dan sialnya, namja mungil yang takut petir dan kegelapan itu seorang diri di hutan.

Petir menyambar-nyambar membuat Chanyeol semakin panik. Ia dengan cepat menyusuri jalan setapak hutan untuk mencari Baekhyun sambil meneriaki nama namja mungil itu.

Demi Tuhan! Hal ini begitu gila. Jantungnya seakan ingin copot apalagi tahu jika Baekhyun ketakutan. Namja jangkung itu kini sudah basah kuyup dan terus mencari sosok Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak ia tahu dimana keberadaannya.

"Hiks.. hiks..." suara tangisan masuk kedalam indra pendengara Chanyeol. Pria itu langsung mencari sumber suara dan bernafas lega ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia cari sedaritadi kini berjongkok sambil memeluk erat lututnya di bawah pohon besar.

Chanyeol langsung berlari ke arahnya dan tanpa sungkan langsung memeluk erat tubuh pria mungil itu. Baekhyun kaget bukan main melihat seseorang yang memeluknya yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Cha-chanyeol?" Cicitnya dan Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun erat. Tubuh namja jangkung itu bergetar, sama halnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang ketakutan. Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun dan Baekhyun kini sibuk menangis di dada pria jangkung itu.

"Hiks... hiks... huhuhu,, huaaa.. Chanyeol... hikss..." tangis Baekhyun sambil perlahan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tenang, aku disini.." ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan. Ia melepas pelukannya dan kini menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dibasahi air hujan dan air matanya. Hujan begitu deras, dan itu cukup membuat keduanya basah kuyup.

"Hiks... hiks.. Chanyeol.." gumam namja mungil itu kini menangis di depan Chanyeol. Tangan namja mungil itu masih erat memegang baju di bagian pinggang Chanyeol.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku.. hiks.." ucap Baekhyun akhirnya sambil menangis. Tangan namja mungil itu perlahan menangkupkan pipi Chanyeol menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Hiks.. aku minta maaf... kumohon,, ugh.." Chanyeol tak menjawab dan kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menangis di tengah hujan.

Namja jangkung itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Chanyeol mencium pelan Baekhyun untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dan hal yang tak disangka adalah Baekhyun membalas ciuman tersebut. Namja mungil itu memperdalam ciumannya membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya juga melepas tautan bibir mereka. Namja jangkung itu menatap Baekhyun yang kini memeluk tubuhnya erat. Namja mungil itu memeluk leher Chanyeol erat seakan Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya sekarang.

"Kumohon maafkan aku.. aku menyadari semuanya, maafkan aku.. aku mencintaimu, sungguh aku mencintaimu.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." ucap Baekhyun tak beraturan. Suara indah itu langsung menerobos gendang telinga Chanyeol membuat wajah namja jangkung itu memanas. Apakah ini mimpi?

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan dari Baekhyun kepadanya. Ia harap ini bukan mimpi.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajah Baekhyun mendadak merah panas walaupun saat ini wajahnya disiram oleh air hujan yang lebat.

"Akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanku yang mencintaimu,," balas Chanyeol. Sepertinya saran Jongin benar-benar membantu saat ini.

Astaga, Baekhyun tak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan lupa jika ia takut dengan petir yang menyambar. Walaupun ia masih sesenggukan, Chanyeol kini melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Baekhyun kemudian membalikan tubuhnya.

"Naiklah, aku akan membawamu ke penginapan." Tawar Chanyeol mempersilahkan punggungnya. Baekhyun tak sungkan lagi dan langsung naik ke punggung namja jangkung itu.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya di tengah guyuran hujan yang semakin besar. Semoga saja esoknya Baekhyun tidak sakit. Chanyeol tak bisa berlari menggendong Baekhyun karena jalan semakin licin tergenang air. Ia berjalan pelan, hati-hati agar ia tak tergelincir.

"Baek.."

"Um?"

"Sejak kapan kau sadar kau menyadari kau suka aku?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat pipi chubby Baekhyun merona. Namja mungil itu mengeratkan tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"I-itu.. Dadaku begitu sesak memikirkanmu sejak kau memarahiku di UKS. Begitu sakit melihatmu berdua bersama Irene membeli souvenir, bahkan menjadi pasangan uji nyali. Itu rasanya ingin membunuhku. Aku.. tidak rela kau menjadi milik orang lain." Aku Baekhyun jujur. Chanyeol merasakan di perutnya banyak sekali kupu-kupu berterbangan. Geli. Ia bahagia mendengar pengakuan jujur namja mungil itu.

"Dan saat ini aku bersyukur kau yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya di leher Chanyeol. Hujan rasanya begitu hangat.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tidak marah lagi tentang ciuman itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aniya. Kalau boleh, aku ingin kau juga mencuri ciuman kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Baekhyun merasa nyaman memeluk Chanyeol, bahkan rasanya ia tak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai penginapan. Baekhyun kini membuka matanya dan penginapan sudah tampak sepi.

Lelaki jangkung itu menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya kemudian menatap pria kecil itu penuh senyuman makna. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan hendak pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol namun dengan cepat namja jangkung itu menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak ada ucapan terima kasih?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Namja mungil itu mendekat kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Chanyeol tak lupa membisikan..

"Terima kasih, Channie.."

 _._  
 _/My Sweet Prince/_  
 _._

Sehun menatap kesal video game di tangannya sementara Jongin tampak khawatir karena Chanyeol sama sekali tak menampilkan batang hidungnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu namja jangkung itu pergi kemana.

Sudah hampir waktunya tidur dan Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali. Beberapa menit menunggu lagi, suara pintu kamar terbuka membuat semua laki-laki yang menghuni kamar tersebut menoleh dan terkejut menatap Chanyeol yang basah kuyup. Jongin dan Sehun membelakan matanya sementara Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dimata tasnya untuk mengambil pakaian kering.

"A-ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

"Aah, sepertinya aku akan bermimpi indah malam ini." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk bebersih.

Malam dilalui dengan tenang setelah Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami bersama Baekhyun kepada Jongin dan Sehun. Chanyeolpjn tidur dengan nyenyak begitupula semua siswa yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Setelah mereka bermain kartu sepanjang malam, semua anak lelaki langsung tumbang. Mereka ketiduran dengan posisi kepala dan kaki tak menentu.

Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri bahwa malam ini ia tertidur begitu nyeyak dan bersyukur bahwa kejadian saat di hutan tadi bukanlah mimpi.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya pelan ketika matahari menerobos gorden. Semua siswa yang tidur dengan futon langsung bangun dan masih belum sadar jika mereka masih berada di Gyeongju.

"Chan,, ck bangunlah..!" Teriak Jongin di telinga lebar Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu melenguh pelan kemudian beringsut duduk di futon sambil mengusap matanya.

"Baek... hyun?"

Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol membuat namja jangkung itu langsung tersadar. "Bodoh! Aku Sehun, dan Baekhyun tak ada disini."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan merutuki kesalahannya. Akhirnya mereka bergegas mempersiapkan diri untuk sarapan bersama di aula khusus. Karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beda kelas, jadi sedikit kesempatan untuk mereka bertemu. Contohnya berbeda kamar saat tidur, dan makan bersama.

Semua siswa menyantap sarapan walau sedikit mengantuk. Setelah sarapan mereka akan menerima pembelajaran untuk lebih mengenal budaya setelah itu barulah mendapatkan waktu bebas seperti jalan-jalan maupun membeli souvenir.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Pengenalan budaya cukup memakan waktu dua jam dan waktu bebas yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Mereka semua berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan maupun menikmati kuliner. Tak dipungkiri wajah Chanyeol yang kini mendadak cerah. Bahkan ketika Irene hendak menyapanya, Chanyeol akan langsung pergi untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Baek!" Panggil Chanyeol ketika melihat rombongan kelas Baekhyun baru saja selesai belajar pengenalan budaya. Wajah namja mungil itu memerah ketika melihat Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya. Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya terkekeh kemudian mohon undur diri agar memberikan waktu luang untuk Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol.

"Ayo kencan denganku," ajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini memandangnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol sudah lama tak melihat paras manis Baekhyun. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu, tapi itu tak sekalipun mengurangi kadar kemanisan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"A-aku ingin beli manisan," ucap Baekhyun kini menunduk malu sambil menarik ujung baju Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja akan kutemani," Wajah Baekhyun kini menjadi cerah dengan semburat pink di pipi chubbynya. Astaga, itu membuat jantung Chanyeol kembali lomba marathon.

"Um, Baek."

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau tetap memanggilku 'Channie'?" Pinta Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu 'Baekki', dan supaya adil kau juga harus memanggilku 'Channie'," pinta Chanyeol dan di balas oleh reaksi tertawa pelan dari Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Channie!"

"Aigoo, manisnya." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengecup singkat bibir namja mungil di depannya ketika ia sangka di sekitarnya sudah sepi.

"Ugh! Kenapa Channie menciumku seperti itu," Baekhyun merucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun tak ingin kalah dan malah menangkupkan wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

Namja mungil itu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi kemudian mencium Chanyeol dengan lumatan kecil membuat pria jangkung itu kaget.

"Berciuman harus seperti ini."

"Ah, tak kusangka Baekki begitu nakal." Tawa Chanyeol pelan.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

a/n : riview yaa


	8. Chapter 8

•  
 **•**  
 **CHANBAEK FANFICTION**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **~0o0~**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **Author : lladyluck**  
 **Wattpad : lladyluck**  
 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Category : Boys Love**  
 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi**  
 **Rate : T-M**  
 **Bahasa Indonesia**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Note :**  
 **cerita ini sudah di post di wattpad dengan nama author yang sama**

•  
 **•**  
 **Chapter 8**  
 **•**  
 **•**

 _Chanyeol POV_

Selamat pagi semuanya, aku Park Chanyeol. Hari ini suhu tubuhku hampir mencapai 39 derajat celcius. Yap, sekarang aku demam.

Sehari setelah acara karya wisata, lebih tepatnya setelah pulang aku langsung terkena demam. Aku bahkan belum menikmati seluruh waktuku bersama kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun.

Pintu kamarku terbuka,menampilkan sosok eomma yang beberapa hari yang lalu pulang dari luar negeri kini membawakanku nampan yang di atasnya sudah ada bubur, air minum, dan obat.

"Apa kau merasa mual?" Aku menggeleng ketika wanita itu kini duduk di siai ranjangku. "Hanya pusing sedikit," ucapku sambil menyenderkan punggungku menggunakan bantal dan eomma langsung mulai memegang sendok hendak menyuapiku. Aku membuka mulutku namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintuku yang digebrak secara masal oleh kakakku, Yoora.

Gadis itu berlari riang ke arah sisi ranjangku dan berakhir duduk disamping eomma yang hendak menyuapiku. Alisku mendelik tidak suka. Andai saja aku tidak sakit hari ini, mungkin aku langsung melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Eomma terlalu memanjakannya, biar aku saja yang suapi!" Ucap Yoora membuatku hampir tersedak ludah sendiri. Sialan. Nenek lampir itu ingin menyuapiku.

"Tidak perlu, aku-," belum selesai aku menolak, ibuku malah memberikan mangkok bubur ke arah Yoora sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, eomma mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk appamu dulu." Ucap Ibuku sambil beringsut berdiri kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamarku.

Dengan tatapan sayu kini aku melirik ke arah Noona. Astaga, kenapa dia harus libur disaat aku sedang sakit? Kuharap dia akan pergi kuliah saja. Noona tampak menatapku sambil tersenyum menyelidik.

"Yak, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyunnie?" Tanyanya membuat mataku hanya mengerjap bingung.

Entah kenapa berjuta kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutku. Aku ingin pamer kepada noona kalau Baekhyun sudah jadi milikku, hahaha!

"Aku sedang pusing noona, besok saja kuberitahu. Kau pasti akan terkejut." Ucapku sedikit sombong. Noona memandangku geram sambil meremas sendok bubur dengan kuat.

"Ceritakan atau aku akan bertanya langsung dengan Baekhyunnie sekarang!" Ancamnya membuatku membulatkan mata. Dasar wanita licik!

"Bae-baekhyun sedang sekolah noona, jangan mengganggunya." Kataku meyakinkan. Noona menimang perkataanku kemudian tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah saja. Aku akan menyuruhnya main kesini." Aku meneguk ludah kasar.

Sungguh aku belum punya muka untuk bertemu Baekhyun hari ini. Aku sedang sakit dan berkeringat. Dan penampilanku begitu kacau. Sebagai kekasih, aku tidak mau dianggap jelek olehnya.

"Noo-noona, aku tidak mau-," ucapanku terpotong ketika merasakan satu suap bubur panas kini masuk dengan paksa ke mulutku. Demi Tuhan! Bubur ini begitu panas membuat lidahku mati rasa.

"Cerewet, habiskan saja dulu buburmu." Ucap noona sambil memasukan suap demi suap bubur panas ke dalam mulutku.

 _Chanyeol POV end_

 _._  
 _/My Sweet Prince/_  
 _._

Di hari yang sama, lebih tepatnya di sekolah. Tampak Baekhyun kini menghadap papan tulis dengan gelisah bahkan ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran di depan. Hari ini ia tak melihat Chanyeol di sekolah, padahal beberapa hari setelah karya wisata mereka resmi jadi sepasang kekasih.

Jam istirahat, Baekhyun berniat mendatangi kelas Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu mengintip di balik jendela kelas Chanyeol sambil terus mengunyah permen di mulutnya. Ia menatap kelas Chanyeol lekat-lekat dari balik jendela sambil beberapa kali mendengus sebal karena tak menemukan sosok yang di carinya.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa gadis kecil?" Ucap suara baritone mengagetkan Baekhyun membuat namja itu menoleh. Wajahnya kini dikejutkan oleh sosok tinggi besar di depannya. Ia bahkan hampir mengeluarkan bola permen di mulutnya karena kaget.

"Woah, apa kau Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun, salah satu orang yang mengagetkan Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Jongin di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun polos ketika pria albino itu menunjuk _name tag_ di dada kirinya. "Si-siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun karena merasa tak pernah mengenal dua sosok pria di depannya.

"Ah, kami teman Chanyeol. Aku Kim Jongin, dan pria aneh di sampingku ini adalah Oh Sehun." Kata Jongin. Menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Sialan, aku tidak aneh, tapi tampan." Ralat Sehun dan hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kutebak, kau pasti mencari Chanyeol kan?" Kini Sehun bertanya dan Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

Namja mungil itu tak pernah menyangka akan begini akrab dengan teman Chanyeol seakan mereka sudah saling mengenal. Terlihat, Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya, barulah ia menjawab rasa ingin tahu Baekhyun.

"Um, itu..Chanyeol sedang demam sejak karya wisata kemarin." Ucap Jongin membuat Baekhyun terbelak kaget.

Namja mungil itu terdiam merenung. Chanyeol sakit? Apakah ini salahnya membiarkan namja jangkung itu kehujanan karena mencari dirinya?

"U-um, terima kasih Jongin, Sehun." Baekhyun kini pamit dari hadapan dua pria itu.

Sehun hanya melongo menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan semakin menjauh. Pemuda albino itu kini menyenggol lengan Jongin pelan.

"Pantas saja Chanyeol menyukainya. Aku bahkan mengira dia seorang gadis saat pertama melihatnya," gumam Sehun dan Jongin menyetujui ucapan namja albino itu.

Di lain sisi, Baekhyun kini berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dulu. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia berfikir karena ialah penyebab Chanyeol sakit. Andai saja Chanyeol tak hujan-hujanan mencarinya di hutan, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi.

Namja mungil itu duduk dikursinya sambil menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. Kyungsoo yang baru saja dari kantin, kini berjalan ke atah pria mungil yang sosoknya begitu memprihatinkan. Kyungsoo tak bisa diam saja melihat Baekhyun, dan kini ia duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun mendengar jelas suara Kyungsoo kini mendongak untuk memandang pria bermata bulat itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bagaimana ini..." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada putus asa. Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya bingung.

"A-aku berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Se-sekarang dia sakit dan kupikir itu salahku dia kehujanan karena menyelamatkanku saat di hutan." Cerocos Baekhyun membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo membulat. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak pernah cerita kalau dia sudah menjadi kekasih pangeran sekolah itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah,, bagaimana ini?! Kenapa kau diam saja?" Baekhyun mulai menggoyangkan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Itu kau harus-,"

 _Drrtt... drrrttt..._

Suara ponsel Baekhyun bergetar di sakunya dengan nada dering yang lumayan keras. Namja mungil itu menghentikan aktivitasnya menggoyangkan bahu Kyungsoo, dan kini malah merogoh sakunya menatap nomor tak di kenal menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan itu dengan ragu dan..

 _"Baekhyun? Baekhyunnie? Aigoo, ini benar-benar dirimu! Syukurlah. Apa setelah sepulang sekolah kau bisa ke rumah Chanyeol? Dia sedang sakit, dan sekarang dia begitu merindukanmu. Bisakah kau datang_?" Tanya Yoora dari seberang membuat Baekhyun diam berusaha mencerna ucapan wanita itu.

"A-akan kuusahakan.." balas Baekhyun dan Yoora tampak berseru di seberang telepon dengan semangat. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi sebelumnya.

" _Baiklah, sampai jumpa_ ~" akhir Yoora menutup sambungan teleponnya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang diam membeku sehabis menerima telepon.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Kyungsoo-ah,, Yoora-noona memintaku ke rumah Chanyeol.. apa dia akan memarahiku karena aku yang menyebabkan Chanyeol sakit?" Panik Baekhyun tiba-tiba dan Kyungsoo hanya menaikan alis bingung.

"Yoora-noona? Siapa?"

"Argh,, bagaimana ini? Itu tidak penting Kyung, apa aku harus bawakan banyak kue dan permen agar bisa di maaafkan?" Tanya Baekhyun bodoh dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau sungguh bodoh membawa cemilan untuk berkunjung ke rumah kekasihmu,"

.  
.

Yoora bergumam pelan sambil mulai memasukan berbagai macam rasa pudding ke dalam lemari es. Nyonya Park yang melihat anak gadisnya kini kebingungan karena Yoora memasukan banyak sekali pudding, kue, dan permen ke dalam lemari es.

"Kau berhenti diet?" Tanya nyonya Byun membuat Yoora menoleh dengan raut wajah masam. "Aku masih diet eomma, dan makanan manis ini untuk calon adik iparku!"

"Adik ipar?"

Yoora selesai membereskan cemilan di lemari es kini menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan senyuman lebar. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. "Benar eomma! Sebentar lagi calon pacar Chanyeol akan datang ke rumah! Dan dia ugh,, sungguh menggemaskan!"

"Ah!? Benarkah? Aigoo, eomma harus memanggil appamu sekarang," pekik nyonya Park kini berlari kecil ke arah ruang keluarga, dimana suaminya sedang asik menonton televisi.

Yoora tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian menyusul ibunya ke ruang keluarga.

 _Ding.. dong..._

Suara bell rumah keluarga Park berbunyi membuat Yoora dan ibunya saling memandang satu sama lain. Dua wanita itu kini berlari cepat ke arah pintu keluar. Wanita itu membuka pintu dan di kejutkan oleh seorang pemuda mengenakan topi sambil membawa kotak berwarna cokelat.

"Selamat sore, ini pesanan barang anda telah sampai. Bisa tanda tangan disini," ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah petugas pengantar barang. Yoora menekuk wajahnya begitupula dengan ibunya sambil menandatangani paket itu. Padahal ia sudah senang mengira itu Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih!" Ucap orang itu berlalu. Yoora dan ibunya menghela nafasnya kemudian hendak menutup pintu rumahnya, namun..

"Se-selamat sore," suara lembut nan indah kini masuk kedalam gendang telingan dua wanita itu. Yoora menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya pria mungil itu baru saja tiba.

"Baekhyunnie!" Pekik Yoora sambil berhambur memeluk Baekhyun. Nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat membuat Baekhyun hanya menatap Nyonya Park polos. Ia bahkan tak tahu wanita di depannya adalah ibu dari kekasihnya.

"Ah, ini ibuku." Ucap Yoora menunjuk ibunya yang kini berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget bukan main ketika tahu wanita cantik di depannya adalah ibu Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu buru-buru membungkuk sambil memberi salam kepada nyonya Park.

"Se-selamat sore, aku Byun Baekhyun.." ucap Baekhyun pelan. Mata puppy Baekhyun kini bertemu lagi dengan mata ibu Chanyeol membuat namja mungil itu gugup bukan main.

Beberapa detik saling menatap, kini nyonya Park melayangkan senyuman tulus. Wanita itu kini berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk namja mungil itu gemas.

"Aaarghh! Manis sekali,, sekarang kau menikah saja dengan Chanyeol! Aaah, kenapa manis sekali!" Nyonya Park memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil mengusak rambut lembut Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kukatakan! Dia benar-benar menggemaskan, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki," ucap Yoora dan sepertinya ibunya tak memperdulikan hal itu dan kini sibuk memeluk Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ibu Chanyeol dan Yoora noona membawanya bertemu ayah Chanyeol, dan anehnya tak ada yang menentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Sungguh ini keberuntungan yang besar.

Sekarang, Baekhyun harus di hadapi oleh situasi yang sulit. Di ruang keluarga, semua keluarga Chanyeol berkumpul sambil memandangnya. Baekhyun gugup bukan main hingga pipinya memerah lucu membuat ibu Chanyeol gemas.

"Aigoo, manisnya.." gumam wanita itu.

"Baekhyunnie, mau pudding atau kue?" Tawar Yoora membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar. Namja mungil itu hendak menjawab, namun tangannya kini tiba-tiba di cengkram oleh seseorang membuatnya menoleh.

"Cha-channie?"

"Ikut aku." Ucap orang yang menarik tangan Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol menuju kamar pria jangkung itu.

Keluarga Chanyeol yang menonton aksi itu hanya terkikik geli. Chanyeol masih sakit, dan ia rela datang mengambil Baekhyun yang sedang di monopoli dalam keadaan masih demam.

"Kuharap Chanyeol akan 'menyerang' Baekhyun di kamarnya," gumam ibu Chanyeol membuat Yoora menoleh kaget.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ


	9. Chapter 9

•  
 **•**  
 **CHANBAEK FANFICTION**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **~0o0~**  
 **•**  
 **•**  
 **Author : lladyluck**  
 **Wattpad : lladyluck**  
 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**  
 **Category : Boys Love**  
 **Genre : Romance, Yaoi**  
 **Rate : T-M**  
 **Bahasa Indonesia**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Note :**  
 **cerita ini sudah di post di wattpad dengan nama author yang sama**

•  
 **•**  
 **Chapter 9**  
 **•**  
 **•**

 _Chanyeol POV_

Pusing. Demi Tuhan aku pusing sekali sekarang terlebih lagi dengan nekat berjalan ke ruang keluarga karena mendengar keributan yang menyangkut pautkan kekasihku. Aku menarik pergelangan tangan kurus Baekhyun menuju kamarku kemudian menutup pintunya.

Aku tak banyak bicara kali ini dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku di kasur sambil memegang keningku karena pusing. Baekhyun berdiri di sisi ranjangku sambil terdiam. Kunaikan alisku pertanda bingung.

"Baek?"

"Hiks... hikss..." tangis Baekhyun pelan membuatku terkejut bukan main. Astaga, kenapa kekasihku ini cengeng sekali?

Aku bangun dari ranjangku dan langsung mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dalam keadaan pusing di kepalaku. Tanganku perlahan memegang pundaknya sementara ia masih menangis di depanku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Baekki menangis?" Tanyaku pelan. Baekhyun masih menangis membuat wajahnya memerah dan basah karena air mata.

"Hikss... Channie sakit karena aku kan?" Kata Baekhyun membuatku terdiam. Apa maksudnya? Apa ia berfikir aku sakit karena kehujanan?

"Ssshh, bukan begitu. Baekki tidak salah apa-apa,, jangan cemas." Perlahan aku mendekatkan tubuhku kemudian memeluknya. Pusing di kepalaku benar-benar luar biasa membuatku terhuyung sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Cha-channie?" Panik Baekhyun langsung berusaha membaringkanku kembali ke atas ranjang. Aah, sepertinya demamku akan naik.

"Channie, kau harus istirahat. Bukankah sebaiknya aku bersama Yoora noona di ruang keluarga?"

"Tidak. Diamlah disini," kataku memegang tangannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekki yang polos ternoda oleh nenek lampir seperti Yoora yang kasar.

Baekhyun kini berhenti menangis dan beralih memandangku lekat-lekat. Mata puppynya begitu lucu dan masih ada bekas jejak air mata. Hidungnya merah seperti rusa santa, dan bibirnya tampak lebih merah merekah seperti strawberry. Ya ampun, kenapa dia begitu menggemaskan?

"Channie, kau tidak akan mati kan?" Tanya Baekhyun membuatku terkekeh pelan. Konyol sekali aku mati karena demam. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku.

"Hahaha, kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung beringsut memelukku.

Yaampun, apa yang dia lakukan? Bisa-bisa demamku akan tambah parah jika seperti ini terus. Baekhyun memelukku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku. "Lepaslah Baek, hari ini aku bau karena keringat." Kataku berusaha melepas pelukannya namun Baekhyun tetap mempereratnya.

"Channie selalu harum,," ucapnya membuat wajahku memerah. Sial, andai saja aku tidak sakit mungkin aku langsung melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padanya.

"Sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini Baekki bersikap manja eoh?" Kubalas pelukannya kemudian membelai surai rambutnya yang lembut. Beberapa menit kami berpelukan, Baekhyun kini menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku kemudian beralih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dia menutup matanya kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah bibirku.

Dia menciumku lembut. Entah mimpi apa aku semalam hingga Baekhyun begitu senang menciumku. Padahal saat pertama kali aku menciumnya dia begitu membenciku. Bibir Baekhyun begitu lembut dan manis sehingga membuatku betah menciumnya berlama-lama. Aku memberanikan diri melumat bibir mungilnya membuat Baekhyun kini mencengkram pundakku pelan.

"Eungh... hm,, uhm.." desahnya di sela-sela ciuman kami. Entah apa yang membuatku tergerak, sekarang aku begitu bernafsu ingin mendengar suara desahannya lagi. Yaampun, padahal aku sedang sakit.

Kepalaku begitu pusing dan ingin menyudahi kegiatan yang kami lakukan, tapi tubuhku berkata tidak. Rasanya aku ingin memakan pria mungil yang beberapa hari lalu resmi menjadi kekasihku ini.

Aku sadar, akan sesuatu kemudian melepas tautan ciuman kami. Baekhyun menatapku bingung ketika aku mendorongnya sedikit menjauh dariku. "Aku tidak mau Baekki tertular demamku," ucapku sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Aku terkekeh pelan kemudian mengusak rambutnya yang lembut. Demi Tuhan, aku bersyukur pernah bertemu namja mungil ini di toko kue. Andai saja Yoora tidak memintaku membeli kue stok terbatas itu, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku.

"Uhm, Channie.." panggil Baekhyun membuat alisku terangkat.

"A-anu, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Channie. Seperti makanan kesukaan, hobi, dan apa yang kau sukai. Sungguh tidak keren aku yang menjadi kekasih Channie tapi tak tahu apapun tentangmu." Baekhyun berkata jujur. Dan aku bisa melihat kejujuran itu dari sorot matanya.

Aku tahu sebelum hal ini terjadi, dia sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentangku. Akulah yang pertama kali jatuh dalam pesonanya. Baekhyun kini menatapku dan aku merasa demamku semakin naik karena kejadian ini.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru untuk mengetahui tentangku. Kau bisa melakukannya secara perlahan selama berada di sisiku," aku tersenyum dan Baekhyun hanya memandangku dengan sorot kesal. Sungguh manis bisa melihat ekspresi kesalnya. Bahkan melihatnya menangis bisa membuatku bergairah.

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa apapun yang dilakukan namja mungil itu selalu menggemaskan di mataku? Dia begitu menarik sampai-sampai terkadang aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.

"Channie? Kenapa melamun? Apa kompres demammu kurang dingin? Akan kupanggilkan Yoora-noona," Baekhyun beranjak bangkit hendak memanggil noona. Sial, aku belum sempat menghentikannya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Yaampun, kepalaku semakin pening ketika ia berkata akan memanggilkan noona untuk mengganti kompres demamku.

 _Chanyeol POV end_

 _._  
 _/My Sweet Prince/_  
 _._

Hampir jam 8 malam, dan Baekhyun baru saja pulang ke rumah. Setibanya di rumah ia langsung menuju kamarnya kemudian merebahkan dirinya. Banyak yang terjadi hari ini, dari bertemu orang tua Chanyeol sampai menjenguk kekasihnya yang sedang sakit.

Baekhyun masih merasa bersalah walaupun Chanyeol mengatakan itu bukan salahnya yang membuat pria jangkung itu sakit. Karena, tetap saja Chanyeol sakit karena kehujanan menolong dirinya saat karya wisata.

Mata puppy itu menutup. Membayangkan Chanyeol yang telah menjadi kekasihnya akan selalu memanjakannya seperti ibunya. Memikirkan itu membuat jantung Baekhyun terasa berat dan berdebar. Matanya terbuka ketika ingatan saat ia berciuman tadi melintas begitu saja.

Baekhyun mengambil bantal berbentuk macaron di sampingnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya. Yaampun, tadi apa yang telah ia lakukan di kamar Chanyeol? Namja mungil itu bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol melumat pelan bibirnya.

Namja mungil yang tidak suka berciuman pada awalnya kini berubah menyukai aksi menempelkan bibir itu. Jika bersama Chanyeol entah kenapa itu bisa menjadi hobi. Baekhyun tak pernah menyadari, bibir Chanyeol yang tebal dan seksi itu begitu menyenangkan untuk di lumat. Rasanya seperti melumat permen lolipop.

"Ugh,, a-apa yang kupikirkan?! Kenapa aku bisa berfikiran nakal seperti itu! Gumam Baekhyun kini menggosokan wajahnya di bantal bentuk macaronnya.

Wajahnya sudah pasti memanas. Kepalanya sekarang di penuhi oleh sosok pria jangkung yang kini berstatus menjadi pacarnya itu sampai ia tidur terlelap

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa Baekhyun berangkat sekolah bersama appanya karena satu jalur. Sesampainya di sekolah, ia sudah bisa mendengar teriakan para fans girl Chanyeol yang berbaris rapi. Namja mungil itu menatap rombongan gadis itu dengan pandangan cemburu. Ia mendengus sebal sambil menghentakan kakinya menuju kelas.

"A-aku yakin aku tidak mungkin cemburu! Huh, untuk apa aku cemburu? Itu tidak keren!" Gumamnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah memerah.

 _BRUK_!

Namja mungil itu terhuyung ketika menabrak seseorang. Ia meringis kemudian mendongak menatap seorang gadis cantik kini hendak menolongnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seakan baru saja melihat malaikat maut, Baekhyun membeku menatap gadis yang ia tabrak tak lain adalah Irene. Baekhyun ingin membuang muka, tapi diurungkannya ketika menatap Irene mengulurkan tangannya tulus.

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dan kini menatap Irene dari bawah sampai atas. Benar-benar cantik. Bahkan Baekhyun mengakui kecantikan gadis di depannya.

"Terima kasih,," ucap Baekhyun masih berdiri diam di tempat. Irene tersenyum manis membuat Baekhyun sempat terpesona.

"Baek!" Panggil seseorang membuat Baekhyun dan Irene menoleh. Dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah berlari kecil ke arah mereka dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam.

Chanyeol kini berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Pandangan namja jangkung itu teralihkan oleh sosok Irene yang memandangnya. "Ah, hai.." sapa Irene dan Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Mata puppy Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol sebal. Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun sambil mengusak surai lembut namja mungil itu. "Ugh, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baru saja menghancurkan style rambutku,," kesal Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

Menatap iteraksi yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun membuat Irene menelan ludahnya kasar ingin bertanya. "Kalian pacaran?"

Pertanyaan Irene membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh. "Uhm, dia pacarku." Aku Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Ah, begitukah. Kalau begitu selamat!" Ucap Irene tersenyum. Gadis itu tahu gosip yang beredar bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun benar adanya. Karena hal ini, gadis itu sungguh menyesal menjadi penghalang antara hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat karya wisata.

Irene pamit undur diri karena bell masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Lorong kelas masih ramai, dan Chanyeol kini asik tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ka-kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Baekki harusnya memanggilku ' _Channie_ '." Wajah Baekhyun merona lucu. Ia bahkan sempat lupa kalau ia sempat cemburu tadi.

"Ini masih di sekolah, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu ' _Channie_ ',"

"Dengan kau memanggilku seperti itu, semua orang akan tahu kita pacaran."

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Untuk apa aku malu jika harus menjadi pasanganmu hm?" Kini Chanyeol sedikit mencondongkan badannya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Cha-channie, jangan dekat-dekat. Kita masih di lorong kelas," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang kini menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan beberapa di antaranya adalah fans Chanyeol yang tampak begitu patah hati.

"Biarlah mereka tahu, karena menjadi kekasih Baekki adalah kebanggaanku." Chanyeol terkekeh sementara wajah Baekhyun hanya memanas mendengarnya.

Dasar, pasangan ini membuat semua orang iri.

 _ **End**_.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 _A/n : kira-kira ada yang mau sequel nggak? Terima kasih yang sudah komen walau ini ff banyak banget typo nya :v_

 _Wattpad lladyluck_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chanbaek Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : lladyluck - macchalatte**

 **Wattpad : lladyluck**

 **Category : Boys Love**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Bahasa Indonesia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : cerita ini sudah tamat di wattpad**

 **SEQUEL 1**

•Kelas

Tubuh kecil itu menyelinap diantara ramainya orang-orang. Mata sipitnya berusaha melihat daftar kelas baru yang harus ia tempati saat kelas XII nanti. Mata sipitnya terbelak senang ketika melihat namanya tertera tak jauh dari nama sang kekasih.

Baekhyun. Namja manis itu segera keluar dari kerumunan ketika merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya. Punggung sempitnya kini menabrak dada bidang Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah orang yang menariknya keluar dari kerumunan.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum manis sehingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Manis sekali. Bahkan seorang Park Chanyeol hampir lupa daratan.

Ia ingin segera membawa pria mungil itu ke rumahnya, mengikatkan di atas ranjang, kemudian menghukumnya sampai pagi menjelang.

Hubungan mereka hampir satu tahun. Dan itu patut untuk dirayakan. Baekhyun bahkan sudah mulai bermanja-manja kepada Chanyeol dengan sikap manisnya membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Bahkan saat ini, ketika pengumuman pembagian kelas. Betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol bisa sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Namja jangkung itu menatap Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Baekki tak masalah sekelas denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol dan hanya di balas gelengan oleh namja mungil itu.

"Aniya. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kita bisa bersama-sama setiap saat. Tidak perlu menunggu jam istirahat jika ingin bertemu." Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi.. kau tidak keberatan jika aku menyentuhmu saat di kelas?" Wajah Baekhyun mendadak memerah. Ia merucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil memukul dada bidang itu pelan.

"Mesum sekali,," gumam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku mesum, dan Baekki nakal. Bukankah begitu perfect?" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Namja mungil itu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Sepulang sekolah, belikan aku parfait!" Ucap Baekhyun layaknya bos. Aah, manis sekali namja milik Park Chanyeol ini. Lihatlah pipinya yang chubby merona pink sungguh membuat siapapun pasti ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit gigi, Baekki-ah.." wajah Baekhyun mendadak mendung.

"Kalau begitu coklat saja, tapi makan coklatnya harus dari mulut Channie!" Pinta Baekhyun menggoda.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kemudian mengangguk paham. Mereka akhirnya berjalan melewati koridor beriringan menuju kelas baru mereka sambil membicarakan makanan manis kesukaan Baekhyun.

•?￢ﾀﾢ

Sehun bersiul ketika melihat Chanyeol masuk bersama Baekhyun ke dalam kelas. Jongin yang kini tengah membenarkan rambutnya kini menatap dua makhluk yang pernah menjadi hot news sekolah itu.

Ya, semua orang tahu Byun Baekhyun adalah milik Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Jongin ragu. Ia mengekor di belakang Chanyeol menuju tempat duduk yang ditempati berdua. Sehun hanya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung memukul kepala namja albino itu.

"Jangan memandangnya seperti itu! Dia milikku." Ucap Chanyeol membuat wajah Baekhyun merona.

"Ssshhh, aku hanya menatapnya sebentar dan memikirkan kenapa pangeran sekolah seperti Chanyeol begitu menggilai Baekhyun?" Ucap Sehun memalingkan pandangannya.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah pernah melakukan sex?" Kini Jongin membuka suara membuat Chanyeol tertohok keras. Ditatapnya Baekhyun yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Bukankah aneh kau menanyakan hal itu di sekolah?" Balas Sehun yang wajahnya kini ikut memerah mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana nasib tahun terakhirnya di sekolah bersama dua teman bodohnya ini lagi. Tapi, tak apa, sekarang yang lebih istimewa adalah Baekhyun sekelas dengannya.

Pikiran Chanyeol kini sudah di penuhi rencana-rencana untuk menggoda Baekhyun setiap hari.

"Ah, Baekhyun!" Panggil seseorang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh. Wajah namja mungil itu berubah cerah ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo beralari kecil ke arahnya.

"Apa kelasmu disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo langsung berhambur memeluk Baekhyun yang mengangguk senang. Kyungsoo ikut senang mendengarnya karena tahun ini ia sekelas lagi dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya diam menatap dua makhluk yang kini tengah berpelukan seperti sepuluh tahun tak bertemu.

Jongin dan Sehun menatap reaksi Chanyeol yang diam menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Siapa pria bermata bulat itu?" Sekarang giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

"Bodoh. Dia itu Kyungsoo, teman Baekhyun. Dan aku tidak cemburu, camkan itu."

Bell masuk berbunyi dan mereka langsung berhambur duduk di bangku masing-masing. Setiap bangku diisi dua orang dan tentu saja Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk bersama kekasihnya.

Guru perempuan masuk kedalam kelas dan memperkenalkan namanya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak mendengarkan perkenalan dari guru itu dan lebih memilih menatap Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu sama sekali tak bosan menatap pahatan sempurna dari wajah kekasihnya.

Namja jangkung itu tersenyum ketika Baekhyun kini balik menatapnya. Namja mungil itu memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk menghadap papan tulis, namun Chanyeol tetap setia memandang wajahnya. Yaampun, apakah satu tahun kedepan akan berjalan seperti ini?

Waktu berjalan cepat, dan bell pulang sudah berbunyi seentero sekolah. Hari ini mereka pulang lebih cepat karena hari ini hanya penentuan kelas dan perkenalan wali kelas. Chanyeol yang hendak pulang bersama Baekhyun kini melewati lorong kelas sambil berdampingan.

"Chan, hari ini aku mau parfait!"

"Sudah kukatakan, nanti kau sakit gigi." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia sangat ingin makan makanan manis sekarang. Tapi Chanyeol selalu saja menolaknya.

"Kalau begitu coklat saja. Bukankah tadi Channie setuju kalau kita makan coklat sambil berciuman?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manja. Entah kenapa namja mungil itu pintar sekali merayu Chanyeol.

Mereka berhenti melangkah dan kini diam di lorong kelas. Para siswa belomba-lomba untuk pulang ke rumah, namun tidak dengan dua makhluk ini. "Ini sedang di sekolah Baekki. kalau aku menciummu, kita bisa dilaporkan pihak sekolah,"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Namja mungil itu segera merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan satu bungkus permen coklat. Chanyeol menatapnya heran karena tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan kekasih mungilnya.

Lelaki manis itu membuka bungkus permen itu kemudian memasukan bola-bola coklat ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria mungil itu hingga saat ini ia membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf '0' dengan lidah yang sengaja ia perlihatkan.

"Baekki,, kau sedang mencoba menggodaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk semangat dengan mata puppy yang sudah berubah menjadi bulan sabit.

Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka Baekhyun akan meminta sebuah ciuman di sekolah, apalagi di koridor kelas. Jantung namja jangkung itu berdegub kencang dan ingin segera melumat habis bibir Baekhyun beserta bola-bola coklat yang ada di mulutnya.

"Sialan, Baekki sudah berani menggodaku di sekolah!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan namja mungil itu ke arah toilet pria yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Ah, sepertinya Chanyeol harus memberi hukuman kepada bibir Baekhyun yang menggodanya.

 _A/n :_

 _yuhuuuu~~~ aku kembali bawa sequel. aku yakin diantara kalian udah pada lupa sama jalan ceritanya wkwkwkw, and makasi udah yang sempatin buat review di kolom komentar!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chanbaek Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : lladyluck - macchalatte**

 **Wattpad : lladyluck**

 **Category : Boys Love**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Bahasa Indonesia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : cerita ini sudah tamat di wattpad**

 **SEQUEL 2**

•Kencan

Hari minggu adalah hari libur. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun sempat merengek minta di ajak kencan oleh Chanyeol karena mendengar gosip kalau menjadi sepasang kekasih namun belum pernah berkencan itu tidak keren.

Sebenarnya, bagi Chanyeol setiap hari bersama Baekhyun adalah kencan, namun namja mungil itu sama sekali tak pernah menyadarinya. Sekarang, hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Karena Baekhyun yang ingin sekali berkencan, jadi Chanyeol hanya membawa namja mungil itu ke tempat biasa orang berkencan seperti bioskop atau mall.

Sekarang, tepat pukul 10.00 pagi di kediaman Byun. Chanyeol sudah rapi mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya dan kini menekan bell rumah kekasihnya. Nyonya Byun menyambutnya hangat dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku tak tahu hari ini kalian ada kencan, aigoo kau semakin tampan saja." Nyonya Byun terkekeh membuat Chanyeol malu. Mereka berjalan ke arah kamar Baekhyun yang pintunya banyak sekali tempelan bergambar kue dan pernak pernik berwarna merah, ungu, dan pink.

Walaupun Chanyeol sudah sering datang ke kamar Baekhyun, tak dipungkiri setiap datang ke kamar kekasihnya ia akan speechless. Begitu penuh akan boneka dan pernak pernik berkilauan. "Apa Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap?" Tanya Chanyeol kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun terkekeh pelan membuat Chanyeol bingung..

"Eomma... dimana farfum strawberry yang kubeli beberapa hari lalu? Akh, dimana aku menaruh lipbalm cherry ku?!" Suara panik dari dalam kamar Baekhyun cukup membuat Chanyeol mendengarnya dari luar kamar.

Namja jangkung itu tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Nyonya Byun mengeluarkan jempolnya untuk memberi semangat kepada Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan calon menantunya di depan kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil nafas kemudian perlahan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun hati-hati. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah banyak sekali pakaian berserakan di lantai. Baekhyun menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol kini menatap kekasihnya terkejut dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Ke-kenapa Channie disini?!" Wajah Baekhyun memerah lucu, sementara Chanyeol kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya

"Baekki lama sekali, apa sudah cukup dandannya hm?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu kini memalingkan wajahnya malu. "A-aku ingin tampil sebaik mungkin di depanmu.."

"Kau selalu tampil terbaik di mataku Baekki-ah,"

"Ta-tapi aku belum pakai farfum," Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya lembut. "Farfumku sekarang sudah menempel padamu. Apa sudah harum?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu dan Chanyeol langsung melepas pelukannya. Mata mereka bertatap lagu dan Baekhyun kini merucutkan bibirnya lucu ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku juga belum pakai lipbalm," ucapnya merucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengangkat tengkuk lelaki mungil itu dan melumat bibir itu hingga memerah. Selesai melakukan dua hal itu, sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol. Yaampun, sungguh dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan sekarang.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kita kencan di hotel saja," gumam Chanyeol sehingga Baekhyun kini menyenggol bahunya.

"Aku mau kencan di kedai ice cream!"

•?•

Dua namja yang kini duduk di pojok kedai ice cream, kini mejanya penuh dengan parfait, pancake, dan ice cream. Chanyeol tak tahu harus memesan apa di tempat seperti ini, dan sekarang ia hanya memesan ice cream dengan ukuran small sedangkan Baekhyun memesan ice cream, parfait, dan pancake dengan ukuran jumbo.

"Baekki bisa sakit gigi, berhentilah.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis karena diminta berhenti. Baekhyun kini sudah menghabiskan pancake dan ice creamnya, sekarang tersisa hanya parfait ukuran jumbo. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Di majalah yang ia baca semalam, seharusnya kencan tidak seperti ini. Ia sempat memikirkan akan menonton film horror bersama Baekhyun di bioskop. Tapi, sepertinya namja mungil itu hanya ingin kencan di kedai ice cream.

"Channie, aku ingin tambah kue red velvet, macaron, dan tart!" Pinta namja mungil itu setelah menghabiskan parfaitnya. Chanyeol memandang kekasihnya kemudian menggeleng tidak setuju.

Memikirkan Baekhyun akan sakit gigi bahkan bisa membuatnya prihatin. Ia tak mau kekasihnya akan ompong di usia muda. Mereka bahkan belum sempat menikah. Chanyeol tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak boleh Baekki. Daripada makan makanan manis itu, sebaiknya kau menonton bioskop bersamaku."

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menggeleng. Baginya kue dan ice cream lebih berharga daripada apapun. Ah, tapi benarkah?

"Jadi Baekki lebih memilih makanan manis daripada kekasihmu ini?" Ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun dihadapi oleh pertanyaan paling sulit yang selama ini ia dapat selama menempuh pendidikan.

Namja mungil itu terdiam, ia memainkan jemarinya gugup. Matanya ia palingkan agar tak memandang Chanyeol. Sementara itu, lelaki jangkung yang kini berada berhadapan dengan Baekhyun hanya memberikan tatapan penasaran. "Baekki tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

"A-aniya,Channie.. aku suka makanan manis, tapi aku juga suka Channie. Apa tidak boleh keduanya?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia tak memberi kebijakan untuk kekasihnya membuat bibir merekah itu merucut sebal.

"Tapi aku suka keduanya.." gumam Baekhyun cemberut. Chanyeol menatap reaksi kekasihnya itu mau tak mau dibuat menahan tawa. Yaampun, Baekhyun benar-benar penuh kejutan.

Mungkin jika ia berpacaran dengan seseorang selain Baekhyun, maka orang itu pasti akan menjawab nama Chanyeol yang menjadi yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Tapi, lihatlah namja mungil ini.. ia bahkan tak bisa memutuskan memilih makanan manis atau Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasihnya.

"Jadi, sekarang.. makanan manis adalah saingan cintaku?" Jemari kekar pria jangkung itu kini mengusak surai Baekhyun yang lembut sambil terkekeh.

"Uhm, jadi sekarang, apa aku boleh minta tambahan kue red velvet, macaron, dan tart?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Macaron saja sudah cukup, aku tak mau melihat Baekki jadi ompong karena sakit gigi," ceramah Chanyeol dan hanya di balas oleh tatapan sebal dari Baekhyun.

"Aku rajin sikat gigi," Baekhyun tersenyjm lima jari memhuat deretan gigi putihnya terlihat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun gemas yang kini tengah unjuk gigi di depannya.

"Hm, benarkah kau rajin sikat gigi? Aku ingin membuktikannya," Chanyeol menyeringai jahil membuat wajah Baekhyun merona. Ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan hendak mencium lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun melotot dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sedang merona hebat.

"I-ini tempat umum.." cicitnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kenapa menertawaiku?!" lanjut Baekhyun tidak terima. Sungguh, kekasih jangkungnya ini hobi sekali menggodanya.

 _A/n : udahan apa lanjut nih? wkwkwkw_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chanbaek Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : onlyeolbae**

 **Wattpad : onlyeolbae**

 **Category : Boys Love**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Bahasa Indonesia**

 **[aku ganti uname guys]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : cerita ini sudah tamat di wattpad**

 **SEQUEL 3**

•Gembul

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Pagi hari...

Mata Baekhyun terbelak kaget menatap timbangan dibawah kakinya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga membuat berat badannya membengkak seperti sekarang ini?!

Namja mungil itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah cermin panjang di kamarnya kemudian menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Mulutnya tercengang bahkan matanya melebar menatap pipinya kini lebih gemuk dari biasanya. Namja itu menyingkap setengah bajunya membuat perutnya terlihat. Ya Tuhan, dia seperti anak obesitas.

"Hueee! Eomma!" Pekik Baekhyun keras membuat Nyonya Byun dengan cepat berlari ke arah kamar putranya. Dibukanya pintu kamar Baekhyun dan terkejut menatap putranya kini beringsut memeluk lututnya di depan cermin.

"Ada apa honey?" Panik nyonya Byun kini memeluk Baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan sedikit jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa—,"

"Huaaaa! Baekki jadi gemuk! Bagaimana ini?! Apakah ini karena belakangan ini Baekki sering ke toko kue? Appa juga kemarin membelikan kue tart, macaron, dan donat!" Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar membuat nyonya Byun menggeleng menahan tawa.

"Pfffttt,, Baekki kau lucu sekali~"

"Ini tidak lucu eomma!" Marah Baekhyun membuatnya lebih terkesan lebih menggemaskan."Aigoo, bukankah lebih manis jika kau gembul seperti ini?"

"Aniyaaa! Bagaimana nanti Channie meninggalkanku karena aku berubah gendut seperti mochi?!" Baekhyun berubah panik dan nyonya Byun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hari ini Baekki tidak mau sekolah! Katakan kepada pihak sekolah kalau hari ini Baekki sedang sakit, eomma." Pinta Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun hanya mengangguk menuruti keinginan Baekhyun yang diselimuti kegalauan.

.  
.

Waktu begitu lama terasa bagi Park Chanyeol hari ini. Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah, dan itu membuat moodnya buruk hari ini. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan membentak Sehun dan Jongin yang tak sengaja bertanya padanya.

"Sudahlah Yeol, Baekhyun sedang sakit. Kau tidak seharusnya frustasi begini." Saran Jongin kini menepuk bahu sahabatnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap Kosong kedepan seolah ucapan Jongin hanyalah suara nyamuk yang lewat.

"Park Chanyeol, hentikan memasang wajah serammu itu. Para fansmu di luar sana tampak begitu kecewa menatap pangeran sekolah yang galau hanya karena seorang namja!" Sehun mencoba memberi support, namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan.

"Aku... ingin Baekki. Aku ingin memeluknya." Gumam Chanyeol lesu.

"Ya Tuhan! Apakah ini efek samping telah mencintai pria mungil itu?!"

"Chanyeol kewarasannya sudah hilang!" Komentar Sehun dan Jongin.

Mereka larut dalam diam. Memikirkan cara bagaimana Chanyeol kembali ke mood awalnya. Kyungsoo yang kebetulan melewati ketiga lelaki yang tampak berfikir dibangku Chanyeol kini berniat menghampiri.

"Apa apa ini?" Tanya namja bermata bulat itu membuat Jongin langsung menoleh. "Ah, Chanyeol sedang galau karena Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah."

"Heoh, kenapa tidak kau jenguk saja dia sepulang sekolah?" Saran Kyungsoo membuat telinga Chanyeol kini bergerak seperti baru saja menangkap sinyal.

"ITU DIA! AKU HARUS MENDATANGINYA SEPULANG SEKOLAH NANTI!"seru Chanyeol berapi-api membuat Jongin, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh.

Bell pulang sekolah sekarang menjadi bell yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Chanyeol. Ketika bell itu berbunyi, namja jangkung itupun melesat menuju tempat parkiran untuk megendarai mobilnya yang terparkir rapi.

Pria itu menyalakan mesin, kemudian dengan cepat melesat keluar gerbang sekolah. Ah, bukankah aneh jika ia tak membawa sesuatu ketika menjenguk Baekhyun? Namja jangkung itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko kue.

Beberapa menit di perjalanan juga membeli kue, akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di kediaman Byun. Ia memencet bell rumah dan seorang calon mertua menyambutnya.

Nyonya Byun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dan menyuruh namja jangkung itu ke kamar Baekhyun untuk menemui putranya. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menuju kamar Baekhyun kemudian membuka kenop pintunya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Baekki~" panggil Chanyeol bersemangat. Mata bulatnya kini menangkap ke sebuah balutan selimut di atas ranjang, dan ia yakin itu adalah Baekhyun yang sengaja membalut seluruh tubuhnya seperti kepompong dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Baekki?" Panggil Chanyeol lagi kini duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu tak bergeming ketika sang kekasih mengunjunginya.

"Ayolah buka selimutmu. Aku belikan kau pudding, kue, donat, dan kue lainnya." Bujuk Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergerak. Ah, namja mungil itu ingin sekali membuka selimutnya sekarang, tapi ia urungkan.

"A-aku tidak mau!" Bentak Baekhyun mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Buka selimutmu atau mau ku gelitiki perutmu?" Ancam Chanyeol membuat mau tak mau Baekhyun membuka sedikit selimutnya sampai hidung.

"Buka semuanya Baekki." Pinta Chanyeol mamun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mau kupaksa?"

"Cha-channie berjanjilah."

"Berjanji apa?"

"Kau tidak akan marah setelah melihatku."

"Aigoo, mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu Baekki."

Merasa sudah aman. Sekarang Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk diranjang kemudian membuka selimutnya. Mata Chanyeol terbelak kemudian meneguk salivanya kasar.

Ya Tuhan...

BENAR-BENAR MENGGEMASKAN!

Pipi chubby itu semakin empuk membuat Chanyeol ingin menelan kelasihnya bulat-bulat. Baekhyun menunduk tak percaya diri membuat jemari kekar Chanyeol kini beralih meraih dagunya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Baekki.."

"Hiks... maafkan aku Channie... hiks.. aku tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu makanku... hiks.. sekarang aku jadi gembul begini. Hikss... sudah pasti kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir kan?" Tangis Baekhyun membuatnya malah semakin menggemaskan.

"Aigoo, bicara apa kau? Baekki malah semakin menggemaskan. Mana mungkin aku akan melepaskanmu." Ucap Chanyeol kini memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendadak berhenti menangis ketika Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu. Wajah namja mungil itu memerah mendengar Chanyeol yang malah mengatainya menggemaskan.

"Channie tidak marah kalau Baekki gembul?" Tanya Baekhyun masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kalau semakin gembul, kau semakin menggemaskan. Boleh aku mencium Baekki?" Tanya Chanyeol kini melepas pelukannya dan beralih mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun yang bersemu lucu.

"Um, boleh." Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil tersenyum.  
Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis kekasihnya lembut. Ciuman yang begitu lembut walaupun sebanrnya Chanyeol ingin sekali melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun penuh nafsu.

"Eungh~~ Channie,," desah Baekhyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dengan manja.

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya dan kini beralih berbisik ke atah telinga Baekhyun, "Melihatmu gembul seperti ini, membuatku ingin memakanmu bulat-bulat. Aigoo, mochi-ku ini~" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

Baru saja Chanyeol mengatainya mochi!

"Baekki bukan mochi!"

"Kau mochi. Lihatlah pipi chubby ini, kalau dicubit benar-benar kenyal seperti mochi," ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik pipi Baekhyun gemas. Benar-benar lembut dan kenyal.

"Ugh, menyebalkan sekali." Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang mimik wajah kesal ketika menatap Chanyeol yang terus bermain dengan pipinya.

 **A/N :**

 **RNR?**


End file.
